Time After Time
by KuraKitsune
Summary: DBZInuyashaYuYu crossover. Kagome, along with her adoptive brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, travels to the Wold Martial Arts Tournament only to run into her cousin and his friends. KagKur, GohYuk.
1. The Beginning

Hey all, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going back over this story and re-doing a few things. There won't be any major changes or anything but there ar some errors and corrections that need to be made. So, I'm back and this will be updated really soon!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu, Inu, or DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Prophecy

Long ago, when the earth was plentiful and everything was fresh, there were three races of people; humans, who were most common; demons, who were just as common and more feared; and angels, who were very rarely seen and mostlykept to themselves. The balance of the three races was perfectly in line and there was a basic understanding between thedemons and humans. Humans worked and loved the land, while demons ruled the lands and country sides servingas lords. Angels served as protectors and aided in the elements such as causing the seasons to change, the sun to rise and fall, and night toturn to day.

Out of the three races, the angels were the most intricate and archaic. They kept to themselves and, collectively,were very rare, only interfering when it came to the protection of the world and it's people.

For a time life was peaceful and the world was filled with magic and life and light. The sun set, the oceans flooded and became plentifull,and the world was at peace.

That is until one day a strange darkness began creeping across the land. The darkness was neither man, nor demon, and something the angels feared greatly; being as theywere pure beings. It came without warning, choosing to attack with ingenuity and accuracy. For years the shadow had waited in darkness, knowing that the perfect time to strike would be when all three races were at their lowest. So it set about destroying society little by little, attacking from the inside out. The darkness planted evil thoughts in the minds of the wicked, urging them to doits bidding, promising them eternal life if they followed him.

The world was swept into chaos; wars broke out, betrayal set in, and the darkness prevailed greatly

The humans, who really had no knowledge ofsuch things,other than fear of super natural beings, were scared to death wondering every day why people were fighting, murdering, betraying. Why would people, who one day were simple humans, suddenly change? How could they change in so short an amount of time? The demons were outragedpondering over who would dare attack their lands and cause wars to breakout and cause distust to manifest?The angels were pertrified, wondering if somewhere along the line, they'd failed somehow. How could they have missed all the signs? How could they not have known? They, above all else, knew that with light came dark. It was simply impossible for one to exist without the other. The only question was what would the final outcome of thesituation be? Would the world be doomed for all eternity? Or would it somehow prevail and force the darkness to receded?

The whole world was in waiting, wondering what would become of their homes and families. When it became apparent that the shadow was not attacking but indeed waiting for something, the super natural forces grew worried. What could be so important that a dark force would lie in wait? Why hadn't it attacked yet when earth was at its weaknes, still devestated from the onslot of dark energy?

The darkness waited in wait for so long that people, especially humansbegan to ignore it, thinking it a coward. Humans grew cocky, choosing to believe that the darkness had feared their growing numbers and increasing powers. And so eventually they just forgot and began going about their business once again. Demons scoffed at the humans thinking them weak minded and cursing them for their false sense of security. They knew it was only a matter of time before the world fell again. And so they too waited.

But the angels, they were soon realizing that they had much bigger problems on their hands, other than the threat of eternal darkness.

One of their own, the princess no less, fell totally and madly in love...with a human. If that wasn't bad enough, it became clear that she was carrying a child; a hanyou. The angels were outraged, wondering why their princess would betray them with an outsider; a lowly human no less.

The angels soon realized that this was not some fluke or some silly prank. Their princess was in love...and willing to throw it all away just to stay with her human protector. The committee of angels argued heatedly over this conflict for months, wondering how they could correct this...mistake. Eventually though, it became clear that the princess would have to be punished for her unspeakable crimes; for this was the one cardinal rule betweenall races; no interbreeding. But how could they punish their own princess, without killing their heir and eventual queen?It was decided that the human would be executed firstand once thechild was bebornit would immediately be putto death, whilethey informed the princessher babyhad beenborn dead. She would then belocked away until they saw fit to release her for her crimes.

The princess was devastated when shelearned ofthe news and together, with her mate, devised a plan to flee into the human realm. On the night that was supposed to be her mate's execution, she, disguised as a human woman, broke her mate free and escaped to the human realm.

The shadow which had been lurking in the darkness for so long was finally able to make its move. It took the body of an unknown human and,unknownst to the pair,followed them on their journey, choosing to once again tolie in wait, hiding out until the day the angel bore her son.

Then, and only then, did the darkness strike.

* * *

Well that's re-written a little bit and I changed a bit of the wording but it is still pretty much the same story, just some minor changes. I hope it is a little less confusing. I'll be updating the next few chapters in the next few days or so, so the story will become much less jumped and more thought out. Please, if you're still reading this story, reviewbecause I am still writing and I still love to read what people have to say about my story. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Escape From Darkness And A Prophesy

Hey all, this is the second chapter-revised. This chapter probably won't change at all, except for some minor errors and mistakes. Hope you all liked the first chapted better and found it easier to understand.

Diclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inu, or Yu yu

* * *

Chapter 2 

Escape From Darkness

_They ran hurriedly over the soft grass,she graceful as ever, and he trying in vain to keep up with his supernatural mate. She carried nothing buta small bundle protectively in her arms cooing to the precious baby. Her materan along behind her, slowed down only by his human side._

_"Come on, hurry up," she whispered frantically. "We must hurry."_ _There was no mistaking the urgency in her soft, lilting voice as she grabbed his arms and hoisted him along at a faster pace. She let out a soft shriek when she slipped on the slippery wet grass, trying to stop from jiggling her precious baby. The baby let out a soft mew but that was all. Sighing in relief and exhaustion, her mate merely reached down and grabbed her up in his arms and took off, heading to Kami only knows where. They only knew they needed to escape the approaching darkness, before it detroyed them._

_They ran well into the night until her human lover collapsed in exhaustion, accidentally dropped both his lover and child to the ground._ _Knowing that she had no other choice, the heiress released her powers and in a blinding array of light erupted into her angel form, her giant silvery wings floating freely behind her. Quickly she adjusted her precious cargo then liftedher mateonto her back and flew high into the air, hoping to distance themselves from the ever-pursuing void._

_Her mate let out a startled gasp as he came out of his shock and realized what she'd done. "No, why did you do that? They'll find us for sure now!" he cried in dismay, twisting hisarms around her bellyso he could better hold onto his family. She looked over her shoulder and glared her piercing look that sent many others running, while he merely glared back. She sighed and looked away, searching the ground for any safe place to rest her weary body and soul._

_"Look, you and I both know that we weren't getting away_ _any faster by running!" she said softly,_ _momentarily distracted_ _from_ _her_ _flying. She couldn't resist teasing him a little as she finally found a clearing to land in and made her move. "Besides, your weak human body, although stronger than most and definitely more handsome, is still not as perfect as my being." It was a running joke between them that in some respects she was stronger than him, because of his mortality._

_He just hmphed and pouted cutely, to which she giggled. "Aw don't be mad, I..."_ _But she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence for it was at that moment when a black shadow ascended upon the two lovers, forcing them out of the sky._

_Crying out in shock and dismay, both lovers tried to hold onto each other and protect their child, hoping against hope, he wouldn't fall to his death or be squished beneathe their combined weight.._

_Her mate, thinking quickly tried to turn them in midair so onlyhe would take the brunt of the fall. He stared back into her eyes as they fell and for a moment it was like they were trapped in suspendedtime. But in the next second it was gone and they had landed with a sickening crunch._

_Dead silence was all she heard, as the shallow breathing of her mate became ragged with pain. "Koishi, Koishi," she tried to wake her lover, rolling off him, and making sure her child was safe, momentarily forgetting the shadows closing in around them._

_Her human lover coughed_ _spastically_ _and choked up blood, his eyes opening and widening with pain. "K...Koi," he whispered, while she cried. "My koi."_

_A mocking and chilling laugh upset their moment, causing Kagome to growl in anger. Who dared attack an angel of the heavens? Who had the gall to force her and her mate out of the skies? She was about to stand up in anger, but her mate somehow beat her to it. Struggling valiantly her clamored to his feet as she tried to hold him up._

_He shook his head and forced his way out of her embrace, placing her behind his body protectively. "Who are you?" he demanded. "And what do you want with us?"_

_The unnerving laugh was heard again booming all around, seemingly from up above. Wrapping his wife in his arms and holding her tightly, he tried with searching human eyes for the destination of that haunting voice. When he found it wasn't working he knew it was a possibility he may have to use his other...powers. His eyes began glowing a haunting red as his body began straining for some kind of release._

_**I will aid you, **A voice whispered from the back of his mind. He was half way there when-._

_The shadow swiftly appeared in front of the couple, haulting the humans rather strange abilities, both desperately clutching their child between their chests. They tried in vain to glimpse their attacker's true face, yet neither could make it out in the blackness of night._ _He was dressed all in black and moved with unseeing grace that spoke of unnatural cruelty._

_"My name is simply thus, a name, although I suppose you could call me Shadow, or Kage, if you will."_

_"Not that we need to know your name before you die," his mate spoke, coming out from the sheltering of his arms to stare down their faceless opponent, her powers wereablaze with purewhite light, hergolden hair billowing behind her. _

_This time they could hear the chill of his voice long before he spoke, as his aura grew to clash with hers; evil vs. good. Pure vs. unholy taint._

_"Oh, my little princess, you think you can stop me from my plans, really you angels sure are an optimistic bunch." She growled and threw off her cape, releasing a hidden arrow_ _fueled_ _by pure emotions. She was both shocked and dismayed as he merely used his energy to disintegrate it._

_He approached her this time, and was (in his opinion) rudely interrupted when her mate threw himself at the shadow, throwing the princess roughly to the ground. A wail was heard from her child and she tried to shush him._

_"You will not touch my mate!" he screamed, drawing his sword and attacking with a vengeance. She could only watch as her beloved husband attacked heedless of the growing danger behind her. It took less than a second forher world to come crashing down._

_The human male was stunned when the shadow simply took control of the fight and blasted a single shot, straight through his chest, blowing him into a tree, effectively knocking him out._

_She could only stare in growing horror as the now aptly know, Kage, turned away from the sight of her fallen mate and began his slow approach_ _back to_ _her. She knew she could not fight at full strength, because of her child and knew this was the end, closing her eyes begging for strength._

_She shrank back, but glared with icy blue eyes_ _when he finally reached her, angry tendrils of black miasma wrapping around her body and forcing her to remain frozen with no meansof escape. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Oh, my pretty little angel, whatever will you do now? You could..." he began licking her ear, whispering seductive words, all the while plundering hermilky white skinwith his tongue, causing her to shudder in revulsion._

_A male groan reached her ears and she stupidly looked away, searching for her hurt mate. She spotted him shakily climbing to his feet, his arm crossed in front of his stomach where she knew he housed a fatal blow._ _She whispered her love's name, then screamed at the shadow, "let go of me!" _

_She blasted him again with pure holy power and managed to throw him a little ways off her person. Growling in outrage he rushed towards her, intending to end her life._ _Placing her child safely nestled in a hidden patch of land, she stood in a stance, ready now for any attack. Just as he was about to reach her he veered off course and flashed in front of her child, picking him up and holding him at the nape of his neck, choking the breath from the fragile body._

_She stopped in her tracks and stared in horroras he began to laugh, then chuckle, then finally let out a long course laugh and grinned evilly. Both lovers could only stare as their baby dangled helplessly in the heartless monster's grasp. _

_"I wonder," he spoke, in his confidant voice, "what would you choose?"_

_"Ch..choose?" she spoke, her eyes growing wider with each passing second. She knew something bad was going to happen. Then her eyes filled with fury as his intentions became clear and he allowed her to read his mind. He was trying to force her to choose between her mate and her family._

_"You will not have my son!" she_ _shrieked._

_"A wise choice," he spoke, barely a second before he shot her husband straight through the heart, not even giving him time to move_.

_The angel's world exploded right out from under her feet as she witnessed the deadly blow._

_She began breathing heavily as his mocking laughter rang throughout the dark forest._ _"Now I have your son and he shall grow up tolove me and hate you. He will grow powerful, sopowerful that he will be able to destroy this world and never once regret it. And you; you shall never see the light of day ag..." he was roughly cut off by a shriek of emotional pain, and the feel of steel going straightstraight through his chest, where his heart lay, if he had a heart._

_But the attack did little more than just stun, though it did cause him to loosen his hold on the child long enough to give her the time she needed to effectively grab her son, and cloak his scent by magic._

_He screamed in outrage and raced towards the angel, now intent on only her death. "Where is the child!" he screamed, drawing his own miasma sword and swinging it down. He was met with a swift thrust and a gust of holy power, paralyzing him in his spot, giving him a mortal blow with her powers._

_He lay gasping for air, watchinghatefully as she turned away from him andraced to check on her mate and child. He laughed one more timereleasing one last blast, before falling into oblivion. She screamed out as the attack hit her back, burning and leaving_ _a brand, forever marring her pure white skin. "I will be back, angel, when you least expect it. I will be back to haunt your next lives (yes, I said lives) and each time I will only grow more powerful until the day we finally meet to end it all." And then he was gone, his power, his miasma, and his body completely disintegrating._

_Slowly, the fallen angel sat up and looked around, racing to her dead mate, where she picked up her concealed child and unsealed her magic. To her surprise her husband was still breathing, but just barely clinging to life._

_"Set..Setun..a," he gasped,_ _his eyes opening at her gentle touch. She lovingly ran a hand over his sweat-soaked forehead._ _She tried to plead with him, trying in vain to make her healing powers work, but it was too late, his soul was slowly slipping away from her._

_"You're going to be all right, I'm going to heal you," she whispered, brokenly although knowing it would be the last time she spoke to him in this life. She placed her hands upon his chest_ _to at least attempt to heal him. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd be with him soon in death. She_ _was stopped when he placed his other hand on the side of her face, and ran it through her glorious goldentresses, wiping her tears with the other._

_"No, Setsuna, koi, you must live on. Be a mother to," he let out another_ _cough_ _and groaned, trying to sit up and hug her one last time._ _She cried openly now,_ _embracing her love,_ _her tears_ _falling like rain on his handsome face._

_"Save your breath, koishi," she whispered. But he only shook his head and stared into her eyes pleadingly._ _"You and I both know you don't have the strength to heal both me and get yourself out of here." His voice wasfading and she could see his spirit_ _ready to embrace the_ _light_ _of the beyond, as he struggled for_ _a_ _few_ _last_ _minutes of peace in her arms._

_"But,"_ _she began, when he stopped her again, placing his head beside her and giving her a farewell kiss, drawing a chocked sob from her damp lips._

_"No," he stopped her again. Then he looked at his son, sprawled_ _on his chest, blinking with innocent eyes. "He's so beautiful, just...like...you. I...love...you."_ _His hand dropped and his body fell. And that's when the rain fell._ _Still weeping silently, she knew now what she had to do. Placing her hand on top of her mate's chest she uttered a small incantation as a glowing blue light was emitted from his chest. Caressing it lovingly, she allowed it to blaze, then with her power, split it in half and sent it in two directions. she split his sole and sent it off in two directions so that one day it would be whole again and she would see him again._ _"Goodbye, my love," she whispered, closing his eyes with her fingertips and laying him gently on the soft ground, now soaked with rain and tears._

_Then, turning to her child, she whispered softly._ _"You, my beautiful Omoide (yes that is his name._ _It means memory and memories will have a lot to do with my story so, if it sounds dumb, well, deal with it._ _), must live on. You will be a memory to all that love can exist between species, and that love knows no boundaries. You will have_ _a hard life,_ _my child, my_ _beautiful_ _Omoide._ _But remember, with life comes love and with love comes hope."_ _And with that she whispered_ _a small_ _incantation and in an instant_ _his small body was enveloped in a soft light which_ _transported_ _him_ _to a nearby well_ _(yes, it is the Bone Eater's Well. Sorry, but the well has a lot to do with Kagome and her travels. I just had to throw that in somewhere. Anyway, it will come up later in the story, you'll find out. Just wait and see),_ _where his_ _soul __was transported to the womb of a nearby red-headedkitsune. The vixen'seyes filled with tears_ _the moment she felt her_ _body's changes. She cried tears of joy for_ _she'd been unable to have children with her mate. With the spirit, came the words spoken of the lost angel and_ _the vixen heard the message and_ _understood her duty. Sending a small prayer toward the heavens for her gift, she raced away to her mate's side to tell him the fantastic news._

_She smiled as she heard the echoing prayer and turned to her mate, grimacing as a wave of pain sent her crying onto his unmoving chest._

_Now she could rest in peace, for her mission in this lifewas complete and she knew one day they would be together again, whether in the afterlife or life born anew. As for her people, she knew they were all dead, destroyed by the merciless shadow that'd ended her and her family's short, but happylife together._ _She could feel all their spirits dying and sent her own_ _prayer for her lost people._ _And drawing in her last breaths, she muttered a soft spell, just before her soul left her body to find its way back to her life-mate._

_**One of body,**_

**_Two of mind,_**

**_To aid the third,_**

**_Their souls must bind._**

**_The One was lost,_**

**_The Second was scorned,_**

**_The Third shall rise,_**

**_An angel reborn._**

* * *

Yo! I changed the prophesy a lot because generally I think it sucked. I like this a little better and it's more thought provoking. I hope it keeps you guys guessing at what will eventually happen. In the mean time, keep reviewing peeps. Love ya'll. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Kagome's, er Adjusted Life

Hey guys, yes here is yet another revised chapter. I'm not sure how much this is going to change, but I am going to try tomake it a little less confusing. In the original I said something about Yusuke inviting Kagome to this tournement but then I thought, how would he know about her when she's been living with Sess and Inuyasha in the Makai. That will all be taken care of and there will be a better explanation of why she's there. Anyway, keep reviewing and I might keep revising this story.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything! I own DBZ and Yu Yu, and Inu and everyone, except Kuwabara. (I laugh as Lawyers try and chase me swinging clubs. I don't laugh when the clubs begin swinging away.) Okay, I don't own anything. I am very poor.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Kagome's, er Adjusted Life

Well, there it was; the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, and the bane of her existence. Higurashi Kagome hmphed and almost wanted to throw the cursed jewel across the room. Yes, it was true, her mission to find the shards and bring Naraku's terrible death had finally been completed. _And for what_? She asked herself. _All these people had died for one tiny precious jewel?_ Kagome sighed, then finally placed the jewel back around her neck on a chain necklace made out of a metal that would not break, no matter how anyone tried. 

She's been traveling to the Feudal Era for four years now and she was 19, no longer the geeky teenage she had been when she first fell through the well. For the past year, since the defeat of that stupid Naraku,she'd been living in Sesshomaru's castle, honing her fighting skills and learning new abilities; for she was still and would continue to be the protectress of the jewel. Instead of wishing on the jewel and it disappearing like everybody speculated it would, they were all very wrong when they made their wish. It was only after the wish, did they fully register their error. For one, there was no such thing as a totally pure wish, and for another, well...Kagome's eyes once again darkened as they glared at the jewel again. The jewel could not be destroyed for it had a deep will of its own.

Yes, the jewel had in fact, not disappeared but immediately fastened itself arounf her neck, deeming the young miko as its protector for the rest of her life. Oh, Midoriko may have been able to free her spirit from the jewel, yet upon her disappearance all ofthejewelsdormant priestess and demonic powers were somehow poured into Kagome, essentially turning her intoa super miko-demon.

Hence why she'd been staying with Sesshomaru, who had become like the older brother she'd never had. she needed someone to train her in her new demonic abilities, as well as learning to control the extra magic.

He had been with her pack for the end of Naraku's curse, and had stayed with her to train and teach her many new things. As for him and his brother, things had gotten much better between them. Oh yes, they still fought occasionally and teased each other ruthlessly. But since Sesshomaru had given up his quest for the tetsusaiga and had recently adopted the human girl, Rin, into his life, he'd pretty much stopped trying to kill his brother. As for Inu Yasha, he was still around and had indeed not gone to hell with clay pot, oh I mean, Kikyo, after learning how crooked and deceitful she reallywas. Instead he had avenged her life by defeating Naraku and told her to lose a life. (Instead of getting one, see what I'm saying!.) As for their relationship, Kagome now saw him as another older sibling, as he saw her as his little sister. He was still as overprotective as ever when Koga or any other male was sniffing around her.

It came to a great shock on the day of the battle that Kohaku was brought back to life as well. Everyone believed that he was dead and only being controlled by the shikon shard in his back. However, it was learned that Kohaku never really died, he was merely put under Naraku's spell. It was true, that with the shark gone, it would havekilled him, but since he still had his soul, Sesshomaru was able to quickly bring him back to life using his Tensaiga.

The only downfall was Kohaku's memories came back full forceand he remembered everything that he'd done. For awhile he was severely depressed and only Sangocould ever truly get him to open up and accept life for the way things were.(AN: yes, I brought back his memories, and the only reason I did was because I think he would be a shallow person if he were brought back with no memories. Wouldn't you have questions if you were unable to remember a time in your life? Would you really want someone placing false memories and lying to you about what you'd done? After all, you always learn from your mistakes. And he eventually gets better through Kagome and Sango's council.) Anyway, this made Sango very happy and the two eventually set out to restart their village, taking in anyone that wanted to learn the art of the Taijiya.

As for Miroku, he went with them to settle down with Sango. Now that his wind tunnel was gone, he could finally relax and hopefully start a family with her. Shippo was also still around and Kagome had adopted her as her son and he was also adopted into the family as a nephew of sorts.

The most surprising turn owere yet to come as Kagome had one more big change to go in her life before her life totally turned to chaos. And it was all thanks to a simple little jewel. Kagome grimaced and sat down on her large luxurious bed, rubbing her temples soothingly, remembering the shocking turn of events that had occurred just a few months after Naraku's death.

And so it came to everyone as quite a shock when, during one strenuous workout, Kagome went demon onSesshomaru and Inuyashaand proceeded to beat them all...effortlessly.

* * *

**:Flashback:** (AN: I'm not good with fight scenes, so just picture your own. After all, the outcome will be the same) 

"Come on Kagome, you're going to have to do better than that!"CalledInu Yasha, as Kagome rushed towards her opponent, Sesshomaru. Sesshomarucurrently had his whip out and was deflecting all her miko attacks. She panted in exhaustion, for she'd been fighting for hours on end with no break. Although, she had to say that she wasn't disappointed, because she was learning quite a bit and improving greatly.

Thinking quickly she created her own whip, made out of miko powers and clashed it with Sesshomaru's. When the two ends met, her's canceled his out and both disappeared. She grew angry when she was still panting and he was not and he just watched her with an amused yet cocky look in his eyes. She watched as he smirked and moved to hit her, just as Inu Yasha attacked from seemingly out of nowhere. She had nowhere to go and was cornered. That's when it happened.

A great cloud of smoke billowed all around her form, encasing her in thick flog. "Kagome!" she could hear the calls from both brothers as they stopped in their tracks and tried to peer through the mist. What they finally saw surprised them, when she sprang up out of the mist and attacked them both, encasing both their bodies in a vemus fly trap.

They could only stare as she walked closer and her feature became more defined. "I thought you guys would know better than to corner and animal like a fox," she spoke, her voice now a haunting seductive tone. She stopped in her tracks before blinking owlishly at the two brothers who were standing stock still, assessing her new form. "Wait, what was that?" Kagome asked. "What did I just say?" It was at that moment that she stopped and looked downat her hands and back up to her captives who were staring in bewildermeant. I mean, they knew she was part demon they just hadn't known she had a pure form before.

Kagomeshrieked, and momentarily forgetting about her captives took off to find a mirror.

What she saw astonished her. She was pretty!No; she was gorgeous, she...she was a fox! Literally! "OH MY KAMI!" She screamed throwing her hands in the air. "I'm HOT!" And she was indeed. Her hair had grown out and down past her waist. And another shocker, her hair was a light blue color, almost white, but definitely blue. She had silver fox ears on her head, tipped in the same color as her hair. Glancing down she found pointy, sharp nails that looked like they could slice through anything. Licking her tongue over her teeth, she winced when she discovered her fangs poking through. _Yep,_ she thought, _I'm arealyoukai._ Finally the excitement of the situation cuaght up with her and she realized she was dead tired and still stteating like a pig.

She turned to walk away to her room for a shower and a change, when she heard the unmistakable bellow of two ornery dog demons calling her name.

"Shit!" she cried racing away to release them from her flower traps. "I'm so dead, so dead," she repeated again and again. Later, after a brief spar and interrogation,induced from their anger where she whipped them both again, they figured out that it must have been the jewel that willed her complete change from a flase demon into a pure one. (What I mean by false is what she had when the jewel released all the excess demon energy into her. It didn't give hera form at the time, only the abilitiesso she is sort of like a false demon then.But now since she changed she had a pure form. Get it now?)

**:End Flashback:

* * *

**

Kagome's spand of life lengthened drastically and it wasn't long before many things began changing all around her. She stilllived with herSesshomaru and Inuyashaand eventually got adopted.

The threewatched over time as Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku rebuilt the demon exterminator's village, and Mirkou and Sango produced a few children. They continued to watch as each generation of their line came and went, until the separation of the worlds came about 200 years after the Feudal Era ended and they eventually moved to the Makai. Kagome was asked to use her increased miko powers to help place the barriers while Sesshomaru was asked to be king. Inuyasha took over for his brother in the Western Lands while the other three lands each established their own lord.

On the day of the move,Kagome made the hardest decision of her life andleft Shippo, along with anotherchild,with her modern family and returned with Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha into the Makai. She hated making that decision but knew that when she returned they would all be together again.

Kouga became Lord of the East and Yomi and Raizen became the lords of the north and south. For the most part the lands stayed neutral and away from each other, although Raizen and Inuyasha were known to get into petty disputes. Kouga and Sesshomaru remained close allies and out of all three lords, Kouga was the only one he truly trusted. Now, Yomi, in the beginning, he was hard and brash, just coming out of a bitter betrayal. He was blind and could hear anything in the area of his land. Over the last three hundred years or so until Kagome time, Yomi changed over time and made it hispurpose in life to unify all of demon realm.

And so, on this day, 500 years after the Feudal Era and the completion of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was going back to see her family. She'd also been invited to a tournament by her cousin when she'd bumped into him in the demon realm from training with Raizen, who Kagome was surprised to learn was something of a hanyou, although much different and more powerful than Inuyasha could ever dream to be. Yusuke had been more than shocked tor ealize his baby cousin had been living in the Makai for more than centuries, yet took it well after Kagome used Inuyasha'a sit neclace to inspire Yusuke not to shout anymore.

He had passed it along that Koenma has asked Yusuke and his teammates to join an earth tournament to investigate some pretty powerful energies. Kagome thought it seemed like fun and told Yusuke she would be there, along with her guests. Yusuke thought she meant her family or something and urged her to invite them, wanting to see his aunt and other cousin again.

Kagome had not told Yusuke anything about Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Knowing that Yusuke still had a lot to learn about Makai and its Lords. So far the only lords he knew about were Raizen, oviously, and Yomi. (Murkuro is not in this as I wanted Kouga to be a lord and not that bitch.)

So Kagome planned to attend the tournament once the date roled around and now here she was, waiting for her brothers to show up so they could leave.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, Kag-oh there you are," a gruff male voice spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. Turning around she spotted her youngest older sibling and turned to him with a huge smile. 

"Inu Yasha!"

He caught her and swung her around. "How's my little sister today?" he asked, mockingly. She laughed and hugged him back, swatting him lightly on the shoulder.

"When did you get back?" she asked, excitedly. "Are you ready to go?" Then she frowned. "Wait a minute, who'd you leave in charge?" She bopped him on the head when he grinned sheepishly. Then he glared.

"It's none of your business and he was the only one available. I mean sure he's small..."

"Inu Yasha."

"But he can rule, he knows practically everything..."

"Inu Yasha," she tried again.

"Lord knows he's been ruling over me half my life and..."

When he continued to ramble on, Kagome rubbed her temples. All his complaining was giving her a headache.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Sit boy!"

He landed on the ground with a crash. "Oi, wench, what was that for?" he growled when he jumped back on his feet.

She glared. "Who did you leave in charge?" she asked again.

She almost fell over when she heard his response.

"Myoga."

She began laughing at his expression while he glared at her. "Ha ha ha," she laughed. "You left a flea to rule over your lands while you're gone?" She continued to laugh until they were both interrupted by an icy low voice that would send shivers up any spine but theirs.

"Little brother, having female problems," Sesshomaru's mocking voice broke in, startling both siblings.

They bother glared at his choice of words, but he merely stood there and smirked. She growled at her older brother and rolled her eyes when he never once lost his smirk. He always acted so high and mighty. Inu Yasha glared before smirking back. "Why, Sess, I don't see any females around you."

Sesshomaru would have snorted and rolled his eyes, but as it was he was a demon king(thedemon formerly known as prince)and so made no move other than to turn his headback to his little sister. "Are you ready?" he asked.

All teasing aside, they all grew serious. "Yep, I can't wait. Maybe this will be fun," Kagome smiled. "And maybe I'll just beat you both so bad."

"You beat us," Inu Yasha laughed. "In your..."

"Sit." He went crashing to the ground again. A few minutes later he was back up and following his older brother and adopted sister to their intended destination; the portal to the ningen realm. _One thingis for sure_, he thought, _this tournament sure won't be boring.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Anyways, if you haven't guessed, yes they are going to the tournament where Buu was supposed to show. However, since this is my story there are some changes. First one being, no Buu. Also, Gohan won't be a wuss and he won't be with Videl either. For some reason I just don't like the bitchy broad. Come on he has enough bitchy people around him like Bulma and especially his mom, although I don't really mind Bulma too much, just Chi-Chi. So, Gohan will be paired with Yukina and I will make Yukina a fighter. She'll still be sweet and mostly innocent, but she'll have attitude and be able to take care of herself. She will be like Kagome's best friend. _

Anyway, that's the end of that chapter. 

Read and Respond. Tell me what you think. I'm new at writing this kind of fiction so be nice and any advice will be appreciated.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Gohan's Musings

Hey, people, yes it's me again and I'm still revising so keep reading the changes. Hopefully things are clearer now and less confusing.

Disclaimer: (In a very bored tone) I don't own a thing...I'm serious...nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Gohan's Musings

Well, here he was, at the tournament, waiting for his father, the hero to all his friends and family and most of the world...Goku.Gohan had to admit when the female wench black-mailed him to teach her to fly and to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament, some part of him wanted to back out okay maybe an even bigger part. 

It's not as ifhe was scared or frightened that he had lost a lot of his power and wouldn't be able to fight like he used to, it was the fact that his power was indeed, not lost, but gradually growing larger. He feared he might lose control and actually hurt someone. Since the 7 years of his father's death he became engrossed in his training, struggling to feel some self-worth that he hadn't felt since the defeat of cell. Yes, for a while there he was depressed over the loss of his father and quit training, lost in his studies and thoughts. But slowly all the studying and stress he felt had suddenly become too much for the poor Saiyan that finally, in a moment of pure rage, he released all his pent up energy and frustrations far away from civilization in the 439 District, effectively leveling half the forest around him and bringing him to a new level of power; Super Saiyan 3.

After that it was all uphill from there. He went back into training and hadn't stopped since, gradually increasing his power. Every moment of the last 6 years was spent either training or meditating, much to the chagrin of his banshee of a mother and those fighters who'd given up. Pretty much the only people who supported Gohan's decision to fight to take over his father's place as the earth's protector were Vegeta and Bulma.

Yes, over the years the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta had come to terms with his own lifestyle and had formed a sort of father-son bond with the son of his late rival. The two often spent time training under the guise that Gohan was studying over at Capsule Corp. and Vegeta taught Gohan a lot about the Saiyans before the arrival of Frieza and the destruction of their home planet. Under the watchful eye of Vegeta, Gohan learned to read, write, and speak the saiyanlanguage which oddly enough sounded like a cross betweenLatin and Spanish,and it seemed to come natural to the young half-breed.

Bulma alsoaided Gohan with his training. She would heal his and Vegeta's wounds after one of many vigorous spars and she also covered for Gohan whenever he needed a place to escape from the wrath of "the banshee". She also made him vice-president of Capsule Corp and Gohan moved in temporarily so he could be readily available if Bulma needed him. Gohan loved living with Bulma and Vegeta and considered them his second parents, not that he had any first ones.Bulmawas like a second mother to him, almost a first since he never really got the feeling of love he should around his own parents. I mean come on, his dad left when he was just four, thus starting a spiraling of events that would eventually lead to his own demise for the second time, and pushing Gohan into a spot he wasn't ready for at all.

So, for awhile there everything was starting to go great for Gohan. He was out of the iron-pan, known as the so aptly named, 'Frying Pan of Doom', and into his own life where he could train all he wanted and learn much more than he would with some stupid books. I mean come on. He learned all this stuff when he was six. He was training with Vegeta on a regular basis and improving greatly, so greatly in fact, that he still hadn't let Vegeta known he'd become a far stronger stage of Super Saiyan than anyone thought possible. (AN: Yes, I mean when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 when he release all his stress. It's too soon for SS4, but who knows, maybe it'll happen...)

That was until his mother, known affectionately to everyone as harpy or banshee, sprung a surprise and ruined everything.

Yep, yep, yep. Gohan was going to high school and there was nothing anyone could say or do to talk Chi-Chi out of her plans of her 'baby becoming a great scholar.' In any case, Gohan threw a mighty big hissy fit until his mother threatened her son to move him back home. Thus, he was forced to grudgingly accept his fate. And from that point on, everything went downhill from there.

First, out of the kindness of his heart, he'd saved a couple of people from a shooting, thus reverting into the 'Gold Fighter'. (AN: no, there will be no stupid dorky super heroes, only the gold fighter. Besides, Cell Gohan would kick his future self's ass for ending up so dorky.) Everyone soon was gossiping about him, which made him a little uncomfortable and a lot angry. And then there was her; Videl. She spent most of her whole time studying him and glaring a holepractically through his head. IT got even worsewhen he'd made the mistake of accidentally reverting to Super Saiyan in her presence, to which she promptly blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly and entering the World Martial ARts Tournament. He briefly considered the pros and cons of killing her then and there, but it would cause a great scandal when it was found out that a weak pathetic male such as hisself, had slain the great Satan's daughter. And there was also the part about getting put in jail and going on trial to plead his innocence that a young girl had threatened to expose him for his unnatural powers and alien abilities. Oh, yeah, he'd be locked up for sure.

Ok, he could deal with entering the tournement, especially after talking Vegeta into entering it with him. But the second part of that deal; he wasn't so sure. How was he supposed to train a, in his point of view, weak little girl how to fly and use ki when she barely believed in anything her eyes couldn't see? When she still respected the man she called 'father', who was nothing but a big fake. Sure, he speculated to himself now, she was cute in a semi-female-ass-kicking way, but come on, he already got the attitude from his mother. So, he finally relented and grudgingly taught her how to fly andalmostlearned to respect her, although he still considered her to be a bitch most of the time.

It wasn't till a week ago that he finally learned there was another reason for her 'suggestion' ofhim teaching herhow to fly. Oh, yes, she made it blatantlyobvious when she'd stepped out of her nice, expensive capsule plane that day with her hair cut short. He' made the mistake of mentioning that if she cut her hair than it wouldn't get in her face as much and cause distractions. Videl had obviously thought he meant differently and had some sort of attraction to her. After coming out of his shocked stupor that day, he took a tentative smell and realized she smelled like she always did with just a hint of some other emotion. A spice that could only be...arousal. Yep,the young miss Videlhada majorattraction, all-bight she hid it well behind her icy demeanor, towards the young Super Saiyan.But it was getting stronger every day.

The problem behind this was he was simply not interested and any attempt at all whatsoever for her to approach him or question his libido, he pushed her away. Sure, she was pretty, but he just didn't get that vibe he thought he should feel in his soul mate.

And so here he was walking through the tournament grounds, waiting for his dead father to come back and play hero again. Don't get him wrong, he loved his father, but it was hard to respect a man, who'd chosen to stay dead and leave behind a wife, a few weeks pregnant, and a son, who'd become a man too early. Yes, Goku was a good man...to everyone but his family. He'd deserted his young son and had barely spent half his life with him since that time. (AN: Yes, I said half of his life. Think about it. There was a year after his father's death that he trained with Piccolo, another year when he traveled to Namek, before his father arrives, 1 year after the first defeat of cell when Goku was training with the IT (Instant Transmission). Yes, he spent four years after that with his son, 3 training for the androids and 1 for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Then his father was gone again and hasn't been back for 7 years. That is about half his life, being as he's now 18.) And so, Gohan concluded, he loved his father. He was kind and warm and funny and sometimes naïve. Yet, he didn't respect him or look up to him as a father-figure anymore.

Glancing ahead, Gohan finally spotted a small crowd, his friends in the sea of smiling, happy faces. Sighing he continued on, nearly missing a group of four boys headed in the opposite direction. He felt a little weird as he brushed by them when an unknown energy signal reached his brain, but shrugged when it disappeared. Sighing and inwardly scowling, he whispering to himself, "well here we go."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the fourth chapter. What did you think? Yes, I made Gohan out to be stronger and not the weakling he became originally, in Z or GT. He'll have a lot to do later with training and stuff, and Yukina will be paired with him, because I haven't ever heard of this pairing before and wanted to try something new.

Okay a few other points. I know I made Chi-Chi and Goku out to be sort of bad guys and don't get me wrong, Goku is one of my favorite characters, it's just that if you really looked at DBZ you would realize that he really is a bad father. Oh he is good when he is around, but what father chooses to leave their son when he had the opportunity to come back? Also, you will notice that Chi-Chi and Videl got bashed a bit too. And the reason is, I simply don't like either of them. Chi-Chi is only ever concerned with what she wants for her son. She never stopped to consider what he wanted for himself. I think she is a selfish person who only thinks of herself when she should be thinking of other people. She's even mean to Goku a lot. If she didn't want to marry a fighter than she shouldn't have forced Goku into marrying her and she shouldn't try to change who he is.

Also, I have major issues with Videl because from the beginning she was a bitch. She got better as the episodes went on but she is too demanding and too much like Chi-Chi. I would have thought that Gohan would stray far away from someone who was too like his mother. Anyway, I think that is all the comments I will make. If anyone doesn't agree with me, well screw you guys. This is my story and my opionion. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. All Things RelativeOr Internal

Chapter 5

All Things Relative...Or Internal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! How many times must I repeat myself

**BOLD: Kurama**

Italics: Yoko 

(): Suiichi

* * *

Of the four men ambling almost cautiously through the torrents of people, only two took notice of the stranger with weird energy, who'd just passed by the two demons of the group. Glancing at each other, Hiei and Kurama nodded once and then turned to gaze curiously at the male that had just recently passed by them.

"Hiei..." Kurama trailed off, in his normal subdued voice. "Did you...?"

"Feel that? Hn," came his normal noncommital answer.

One of their friends noticed their strange posture when he realized the other two demons had stopped in their tracks and seemed to be speculating over something. Urameshi, Yusuke glanced around, curiously and his gaze immediately fastened to the black-haired individual who was making his way half-heartedly toward a group of people, where he proceeded to stand to the side, seemingly searching for someone.

"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke asked hanging back and joining with quite possibly the only people he called true friends. "Do you know him or something?" He nodded his head in the odd male's direction.

It was Kurama who answered as usual. "No, but he definitely feels different. His energy...it's almost overwhelming."

"A demon?"

"No, he's human, at least a part of him is...." Kurama trailed off as he lost track of the other boy as soon as he was joined with his obvious family members and friends.

"I don't get it, is he a half-breed then?" Yusuke stated. '_Almost like me.'_ He thought. Yusuke had shocked himself and his friends during the defeat of Sensui and his second death when he suddenly appeared with demon blood running through his veins. Sure, Yusuke mused, he wasn't technically a hanyou, being born of a human and a full demon. More like he had several ancestors with demon blood, making his blood very diluted. Because of how diluted it was, the only times he'd been able to transform into his formidable S-Class form, he had to be very angry. But over the last few months he'd steadily been able to reign in his transformations and could now steadily control his form.

"Well..." Kurama began. He didn't really know how to answer nor could he analyze the energy he was feeling. It wasn't entirely human, yet it wasn't demon either. Weird.

He was broken from his musings by an annoying and often times, loud male voice that could only be the weakest member of their team.

"Hey, why'd you guys leave me back there? I was getting worried you left me behind on purpose until I saw you waiting here for me. What are you doing back here?" The moron, I mean, Kuwabara ran up, panting.

"We were hoping we lost you in the crowd," Yusuke smirked.

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested, raising his fist threateningly in Yusuke's direction.

"Why don't you shut up now, you brainless monkey," came Hiei's scathing voice. It was obvious to everyone there that he hated Kuwabara.

"Why don't you make me, shrimpy!" Kuwabara yelled, his arms flailing everywhere, successfully knocking a whole bunch of passerbys over, earning him a few glares and whacks from ladies with purses.

The two began yet another round of taunts and curses, scaring more than a few people. And with Yusuke throwing in comments and making both teammates even madder, it was giving Kurama a bigger headache than he already had. Momentarily blocking out the fighting voice of the people he called, 'friends' he mentally tuned into the other voice in his head that would normally be considered his conscious. Instead, it turned out to be a 300 year old kitsune, who often times was a nuisance, but was very helpful when Kurama needed to gain information about the past an other things....starting with that weird boy and the energy coming off him.

Concentrating he mentally called on the voice. "**Yoko, you awake?"**

It only took a few seconds for the husky and much more seductive voice of the avatar in his body, to awaken and respond.

"_What is it now, redhead?" _Yoko's voice rang through, clearly annoyed. "_I was sleeping_."

Kurama sighed. **"Yes, that's very nice, I'm glad you've gotten your rest,**" he responded smoothly. **"But something has just come to our attention and I thought maybe you'd be aware of."**

At Kurama's serious tone, the kitsune inhabiting his body tightened control and answered just as serious.

_What is it?_

Rather than explain all over again, Kurama showed Yoko the image and feeling of the man who'd been giving off all that strange energy. When Yoko didn't answer, Kurama became worried.

**"Yoko, do you know what he is?"**

**"Yoko"**

**"Hello?"**

_"......"_

**"......"**

"_He's, he's...."_ Yoko trailed off as if in a trance

**"He's what!"** Kurama yelled. **"Yoko, spit it out!"**

_"_....._I have no idea,"_ Came the cool, calm tone that was once the great Yoko Kurama, causing Kurama to trip and sweat drop. What ever answere he'd been expecting, that wasn't it.

The others turned from their own argument when they all spotted Kurama trip and cringe.

**"Yoko!"** He screamed in aggravation. God's, why did that stupid fox have to take over his body?

"....._you didn't let me finish."_

"**Oh."**

"_Suiichi, it was true when I said I have no idea what he is. The only thing I can tell you is that he is very powerful."_

"**Hmmm. Could he be a potential enemy?"**

_"I don't know. The only thing I wouldn't suggest is pissing him off. With the amount of energy he is suppressing, he could explode just like a volcano. He'd be a very formidable foe if pushed too far...."_ Yoko trailed off ominously.

The two were plunged into silence by the implications of Yoko's thoughts.

**"Yoko, you still awake?"**

_"......."_

"**Yoko, you there?"**

_"......."_

"**Yoko!!!!!"**

_"......I'm mad at you."_

"**What?!"**

"_Yeah I heard that thought about why I had to choose you as my human body."_ Yoko sniffled internally and rather childishly. In his head, Kurama got a vision of Yoko turning his nose up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. _"That hurts, Suiichi, it really hurts."_

As Yoko pouted, Kurama sighed. For being such a powerful entity, Yoko could be so childish at times.

("_Well, you have to admit, he's right. You certainly are childish")_ came the other voice inside his head, the voice of the human, Suiichi Minamino.

**"I heard that, Suicchi."**

The two voices began to wrestle in Kurama's head, driving his headache even further into his temples. The tussling was getting rather annoying. As Kurama rubbed his temples, Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking on, one looking rather amused while the other wore his characteristic dumb look. Yusuke was just about to tease the unfortunate fox, when Hiei broke in, in a rare moment of speech.

"Talking to your self again, fox?" Hiei's deep penetrating voice interrupted. "You know that can't be good for your health."

Inside he could hear Suiichi's human growl, while the spirit fox responded readily. _"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a demon!!!! Kurama, let me out!! I'll show him what's good for his health!"_

Kurama was just opening his mouth to shut everyone up, when a smooth, deep voice cut into their rather absurd argument.

"Excuse me, but what are you?"

Swiveling around, all four boys immediately went on guard, glancing suspiciously at the group in front of them. Standing before them was a large group of people, including the boy from earlier.

**"Hiei,"** Kurama warned in Hiei's mind. **"How could they...."**

**_("I don't know, fox, but I'm going to find out.")_** Hiei growled out loud shocking some of the people observing them.

"I don't know what the hell you people want with us, but you've got about ten second before I won't hesitate to kill you!"

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 5. I wanted to put the Rekai Tentai in and at least meet the DBZ gang. Next chapter there will be some explanations, and hopefully Kagome will be introduced to the tournament along with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and another surprise guest that you'd never expect.

R/R I hope people like my story. It's my first and I hope I'm doing all right.

Well, see ya' next time.


	6. Confrontations All Around

Chapter 6

Confrontations All Around

* * *

All was quiet as the Z gang stared at the small rude man who'd just threatened to murder them all. No one spoke, not even the spirit detectives who were busy sweatdropping. Leave it to Hiei to say the worst thing possible in any situation.

"Hiei!" Kurama warned, drawing a few stares in his direction, making him feel strangely uncomfortable. He shook his head, smiled and extended his hand to the boy in front of them. "I'm sorry about him. Hiei is well...."

"Shorty is a constipated little twerp is what he is," Kuwabara muttered underhis breath. However, we all know how loud Kuwabara can be so we can all imagine just how loud his muttering was.

Most tried to hide their snickering while Yusuke, who was always helpful in these situations (not), began laughing uproariously at the proclamation, while Kurama let a few chuckles escape him, while scooting back a few steps from the now raging Koorime.

The Z tenchi took notice of the four individuals' stances and also took a step back. All except for Vegeta, of course. He thought the statement was funny and wanted to see what the little guy could do. (AN: No, the members of the Z squad don't know they are demons yet.) It was clear the little one was going to explode. He wanted to see just how much power theses guys had, starting with the little man in the dark blue kimono, who oddly enough looked like a younger version of himself, only with blood red eyes and a white star in his hair. (AN: Come on guys. Haven't you notcied that Hiei and Vegeta really do have a lot in common? They are both short, short tempered and have a need to get stronger by any means possible.)

"Oh, shit!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Now, you've done it, Kuwabaka, you better run before Hiei skins you alive." He was still laughing at the two and by adding fuel to the fire, so to speak, he wasn't helping much.

Kuwabara gulped and took a step back as Hiei began drawing his sword. He took off like a shot screaming with a literally steaming fire apparition gaining steadily. The others could hear the scream as Hiei suddenly grabbed Kuwabara and the two vanished into thin air.

Kurama and Yusuke stood in amusement for a few more minutes before turning back to the strange group. "I'm sorry about him, he's a little hot-headed," Kurama stated.

_"A little?"_ Came the duel voices of Kurama's twin personalities. Inside his head, Suiichi and Yoko were both laughing. Yusuke also burst into laughter again, while the other group just looked confused and a little amused. They didn't know how true and literal that statement was.

Gohan was chuckling slightly too. "That's okay, we've got one of those for ourselves," he answered, pointing to Vegeta. The Z warriors began to laugh, while Vegeta let out a "hey, brat, come here and say that to my face!"

"My name is Kurama and this is my friend Yusuke. The two that just ran off are Kuwabara and Hiei, although Hiei seems to have returned." Everyone swiveled around and were surprised to see the little demon sitting on the wall, a very satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Kurama and Yusuke glanced at each other and mentally groaned. They knew what that face meant. Kurama winced and turned to his firey demon friend. "Hiei, please tell me you didn't."

Hiei merely smirked. "He's not dead, if that's what you mean, fox....just misplaced." Hiei was grinning fondly now and Yusuke groaned.

"What did you do with him, Koorime. Much as I hate to say this, Kuwabara can come in handy and Shizuru will kick the shit out of us if he winds up dead."

Hiei tuned his glare onto Yusuke. "No need to worry, Toushin, he is fine, just rather tied up at the moment."

"Koorime, Toushin?" Another voice cut in. The three demons turned to the others and sweat dropped. It was the other fighter wearing the orange and blue fighting gee, with a strangely sikening naive smile on his face (Sorry, but you have to admit sometimes that grin is a little scary). (AN: Just for your information, everyone is pretty much dressed a little diffently. Kurama is wearing the outfit that Yoko Kurama wears, only it is all green, with a white obi. Hiei is wearing the blue fighting outfit he wore in the Dark Tournament. Yususe is simply wearing a white muscle t-shirt and blue jeans, with a green jacket over top his shirt, while Kuwabara wears a blue muscle shirt and black jeans. Gohan is NOT wearing that stupid cape. He is wearing an all black gee with a yellow obi. Everyone else is wearing their normal clothes.)

Kurama sweat dropped. "Um, maybe we should move to the sign up area," he suggested bringing his voice down lower so as not to draw attention to their conversation. "We can talk more later about our energies and how his seems to be over flowing with power,  
he finished looking pointedly at Gohan, while Gohan's eyes widened briefly until he relaxed.

"Sure," Gohan smiled reassuringly. He had a feeling this little talk was going to reveal some interesting facts. "By the way, my name is Gohan." Kurama smiled back. For someone with so much energy, he generally seemed like a good guy.

"Oi, shouldn't we be signing up now," Yusuke cut in.

"You guys are fighting?" Gohan asked as they began heading towards the sign up area, which earned him a glare from Hiei and a snort from Yusuke.

"What, you don't think we look tough enough or something!" Yusuke demanded, stopping and getting in hGohan's face.

Gohan smirked, he liked Yusuke. Sure, he had anger issues, but at least he could stand up for himself. "No, that's not what I meant, but I'll be happy to fight you later on to prove how tough you are." Yusuke found himself smirking back and slung an arm around Gohan in a friendly manner, poking him in the chest. It was nice to find someone else to test his powers on.

"Anytime, buddy anytime."

Kurama chuckled quietly and returned to his mental thoughts, while Hiei looked on boredly. That was until he caught the energy signal of four other strong powers heading their way, one seeming vaugely familiar.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Three figures were indeed making their way towards the sign-up area. One was dressed in a traditional kimono, his silver hair swishing behind him as he walked, or rather strutted. (Sess: This Sesshomaru never struts....he glides....Kura-chan glares threateningly. "Sess, down boy!" Crash #$$$.....ahem. Now back to the story.) Another figure wearing a similar kimono, only it was a dark red color, which clashed with his white-silvery hair, making him stand out. The third figure walked gracefully between the two, glancing around curiously at all the people and the contestants, wondering when her guest was going to show up. She was only paying half-attention to the normal bickering between the two demon lords (remember, Inuyasha is the Lord of the Western Lands now, since Sess is the King).

"So, imouto, (yes, Sess called him a little sister) are you ready for the beating of your insignificant life?" Sesshomaru was taunting, flexing his claws threateningly.

"Feh, in your dreams," Inu replied, while crossing his arms. "Like you could ever beat me." He turned back to look at Kagome and noticed she seemed to be searching for something. Exchanging glances with his brother, Inuyasha called back to his lost-in-thought adopted sister.

"Oi, wench, what's up with you?"

At that Kagome drew out of her searchings and glared at the demon, who was about to get a "Sit!"

With a bang Inuyasha crashed into his old friend, Mr. Pavement, while Sesshomaru looked on amusedly. It was ncie to see some things never changed.

While Inuyasha moaned in pain, Sess also turned to the young woman in front of him. "I think what my careless little mutt of a brother meant to ask was if something was wrong, imouto." His gaze was imploring and as always, Kagome melted when he called her little sister. She loved it when he spoke to her enearingly.

"I'm fine, fluffy, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, well actually two people." Sesshomaru growled at the dreaded nickname. Fluffy. Oh how he hated it! Unfortunately he, and all their friends, knew she was too stubborn to listen to his rants on the use of his proper name. How the hell was he supposed to make all those deceitful lower-class demons fear him if they kept hearing his adopted once ningen sister calling him fluffy? He'd die, if word ever reached too far into the demon world.

"Meeting somebody?" Inu asked, finally getting up, brushing the little pieces of pavement stuck in his hair. "Who could **you** possibly know here, wench?"

Kagome growled and Sess stepped back. When would his brother learn it was not wise to call the miko-demon names. "Inuyasha, SIT!!! Sit Siiittttt! I have a name, now use it!" Turning back to Sesshomaru she smiled sweetly, while he sweat-dropped at her rapid change in moods. Women....he would never understand them. He was about to ask her who she was meeting when a new kind, sweet voice interrupted their sitting session.

"You know, Kagome, I always thought you could teach an old dog new tricks." Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome turned to the new female voice. "I guess I was wrong." Standing behind them was a young woman, who was smiling very widely.

Kagome stood in shocked silence be for she leaped and embraced the young demoness standing before them. "Yukina! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you? Have you been practicing everything I taught you?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were stunned into silence, not that Sesshomaru ever really spoke. They never knew Kagome was in contact with demons that they themselves didn't know about. They both looked her over, trying to weed out any possible threat. She was short with icy-green hair and burgundy eyes. She was wearing a white and green outfit the same color of her hair and she was carrying a glave at her side. Overall she looked nice and had an innocent aura about her. They relaxed immediately, they could tell she was an ice maiden, for the most part a peaceful race. Although, they always thought the ice maidens were mostly healers. This woman looked like a fighter.

Yukina laughed and happily returned the embarce. "I've been fine, Kagome-chan. And yes, I have been practicing what you taught me." Kagome smiled and hugged her friend again. It had been six months since they seen each other.

"Imouto, may I ask who your friend is?" Sesshomaru broke into their happy reunion.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys, this is Yukina of the ice world. Yukina, this is Lord Sesshomaru, King of Makai and his half brother, Inuyasha, Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it, making her blush, while Inuyasha merely crossed his arms, while regarding her curiously. "How did you meet her anyway, Kagome? You never told us about meeting any ice apparitions."

"Oh, well, I saved her about three months after I came to live with you guys. She was being attacked by a bear demon and I rescued her. I asked her what she was doing outside of her world and she said she was searching for her brother. So, I asked if she wanted some training. She said yes and I trained her for about three months. She left six months ago to continue the search for her brother."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yukina of the Ice Maidens," Sesshomaru responded accordingly. After all if Kagome could trust her, than so would he. Inyasha's response was less than eloquent.

"Feh, wench, what could you teach her?"

Yukina began laughing while Kagome's face grew redder and redder until she finally snapped and began her usual round of sitting. "Inuyasha, you bastard, sit! Don't you have any manners at all? Why don't you just sit right here while the rest of us go sit somewhere and talk. And then after you're done sitting here you may join our sitting in the ring as long as you sit by yourself and sit and sit and sit...." She was cut off from her round of sit, by Sesshomaru and Yukina grabbing her arms to get her attention.

"Kagome-chan, if you don't quit, Inuyasha will be on the other side of the world."

"Oh," answered Kagome innocently, while Sesshomaru and yukina anime fell.

Sesshomaru chuckled before turning to lead both girls towards their destination. But before he could go any further, his ears picked up a weird noise. It sounded like a little girl screaming far off in the distance. And it was getting closer. He went on guard just a lump of orange landed right in front of his feet covered in bruises and making that aweful screaming noise. Kagome and Yukina were shocked. After all it's not everyday you see humans falling from the sky.

Then Kagome and Yukina began jumping around and screaming hysterically. "It's raining humans! KYAAAA!" Kagome screamed at the same time Yukina screamed, "the Sky is falling!" The girls quickly recovered and began poking the unconscious human using sticks and Yukina's glave. then they began dragging him off to apply makeup to the poor man.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha almost felt pity for the human, almost. They both sighed and said at the same time, "women."

* * *

How was that? I thought the last part was funny. I wanted to add in some useless humor. Thanks to those who actually reviewed my story. It was nice, since that seems to be my only reviewer so far. Sniffle, no one likes me WAHHHH! Anyway, this is my sixth chapter, hope you people liked it.

R/R


	7. Female Stupidity?

Chapter 7

Female Stupidity?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Yu Yu, or Inu

* * *

After that rather embarrassing display of female stupidity, the four demons eventually continued on their way, now dragging the human now known as Kuwabara, thanks to Yukina's connections. He was being toed none too lightly by Inuyasha, who after many threats had finally admitted temporary defeat when Kagome threatened to put a rosary on a certain piece of anatomy. They eventually found their way to the check-in station and were just about to head into the training area when a shocked male voice reached their ears.

"Yukina!" the voice called, followed by several others. Kagome and Yukina turned and spotted the other three members of the spirit detectives. (An: Yes, Kagome knows about the spirit detective. She's lived in the Makai the past year and heard about a certain dark tournament.) Yukina was shocked to see it was Hiei who had spotted her first and was now staring with eyes almost bulging out of his head. She frowned internally. Since when did Hiei ever call out anyone's name, let alone hers. Nonetheless she smiled as a weird-looking group of people made their way towards the four demons and one knocked out human idiot.

"Hello, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke," Yukina spoke in her soft voice, while glancing curiously at the tall, black-haired male who accompanied her friends. "How have you guys been?"

"Yukina!" Yusuke called enthusiastically. He was happy to see her. She'd been living with Genkai for the past couple months and he'd grown to like her as one of his friends. She was a very sweet and kind individual. Kurama smiled also. Perhaps she'd come here to find her brother again. Too bad, Hiei was too stubborn to tell her who he was.

When the four finally reached them, Yukina was bombarded with curious stares and questions.

"Hello, Yukina, how are you?" Kurama asked, always polite. He glanced to the side and noticed two other males and a female. He could sense that the two males were demons, very strong dog youkai, if he had to make a guess. But the female, he took a moment to study her, he couldn't quite place. But she was definitely a demon, although she was in human form.

"I'm fine Kurama, it's nice to see you again."

"Who are your friends, Yukina?" Yusuke asked, grinning. He could also tell they were demons and was getting excited. This tournament really was turning out better than expected. Hiei too was curious, but was more curious as to why she was here in the first place....and looking like she was going to fight. He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of his little sister fighting. He hoped that wasn't the case. Besides, she was too innocent to be a fighters....wasn't she?

"Hello, Hiei," Yukina greeted.

"Yukina," he responded coolly, though he was sure his heart was going to burst any moment. She always made him feel so calm and peaceful.

She turned back to the whole gang. "This is my friend, Kag....," she stopped when Kagome nudged her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Yukina, please don't tell them our names. We are very well known and we don't want anyone to know we are here yet."

The others were suspicious when Yukina suddenly broke off in the middle of introductions. It almost looked like the two were communicating through their minds. "I'm Kage," Kagome spoke finally, her voice surprising a few individuals. It was cool and calm, yet innocent and sweet. "And these are my brothers, Nishi (West-Inuyasha) and Toru (Sess)."

"Br, brothers?" Yusuke asked, puzzled. Then he started laughing. "Ningen what is so funny?" Sesshomaru demanded, while Kagome glared at him for the human comment.

"Oi, nothing you arrogant ass," Yusuke glared back. "It's just that you guys don't look anything alike. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at him like he had lost his head. They didn't look like each other. Everyone always said they looked so much alike, apart from the doggy ears and fluffy's tale. "No, you moron, I meant Kage or whoever she is."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rolled their eyes. "Baka!" Inuyasha growled. "She's our adoptive sister." He turned away while muttering. "Ningens, they get dumber every century."

"Oi, what was that, dog boy!" He and Inuyasha were about to go for each other's throats, when Kurama reached out and grabbed Yusuke by the shoulder, knowing how explosive yusuke's temper could be. Sensing the inevitable sit coming on, Inuyasha's ears flattened to the side of his head, expecting to meet his friend soon. When it didn't happen, he stopped cringing wondering what the deal was. He turned around to spot Kagome bent over laughing her ass off.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed. Has she gone mental? Kagome was laughing so hard she had tears falling from her eyes and she was gasping for breath. He started to get angry. Was she laughing at him? Somehow he had to get her attention.

"Oi, woman, what the hell is your problem," he demanded. Everyone else was staring at the spectacle known as Kagome and unfortunately he went about getting her attention the wrong way.

She immediately stopped laughing and got up with the help of Sess and simply muttered a quiet, "sit, boy," effectively raising his temper and making everyone else laugh.

Kagome noticed everyone was staring at her, even the cute red-haired boy....wait, cute boy? Er, Kagome, you're losing it, she told herself. She was blushing now. "Er, sorry, it was just I thought Inuyasha's mouth was bad. I didn't know he had a twin," she said nodding to Yusuke who was still glaring at the prone form of the fallen dog hanyou. She turned back to Yukina. "Now, darling, who are these boys?"

Yukina smiled, her friend could be so strange at times. But she loved her for it. "Kage, this Kurama," she pointed to the read head who regarded her curiously, and Kagome flushed at the intenseness of his gaze, "Hiei," she nodded towards the fire apparition leaning on a tree beside the older male, Vegeta. He simply snorted and turned away at her curious gaze, "And Inuyasha's twin there is Yusuke Urameshi. The others I don't know." She glanced curiously at the make from before and was shocked to find him gazing at her an intense look in his eyes and she blushed. Gohan noticed her blush and smirked outwardly. He was amused when she immediately stopped blushing and glared. He continued to smirk confidently at her.

"Wait, did you say Urameshi?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Yusuke demanded turning to the woman staring at him in wonder.

"Gee, cousin, I didn't think it had been that long since we've seen each other."

Yusuke stared. "Wait, Kag..." he stopped at her warning glare, "K-Kage. Wow! I haven't seen you in forever." He ran over and embraced her earning, two growls from her demon protectors. She rolled her eyes. They always acted like this. "What are you doing, here, cousin, I thought you were in the Makai. Last time we talked you didn't think you could make it," he whispered in her ear. (AN: Yes, Yusuke knew about his cousin and the Shikon no Tama and knew she was living in the Makai for a time. He knows she can fight and he was the one who invited her to come and fight in this tournament. However, he does not know she is a demon. She knows everything about him, including him activating his demon blood.)

The others were watching curiously, none more curious than Kurama.

"_You know you want her,"_ Yoko's voice cut in.

"**Yeah. Wait, no I don't."**

_"Ha, ha, too late, Kurama. You forget I'm you. I know what you're thinking."_

(You have to admit she is rather cute, Kurama) Suiichi agreed.

(Uh, Kurama.)

"_Kurama?"_

"...**..sorry, it's just....this is the first time Suiichi has ever agreed with anything you say, Yoko,"**

"Kurama," an outside voice shattered his mental war of old.

Yusuke was waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry, Yusuke, what was it you were saying?" Kurama asked, noticing Kage was beside him, peering at him curiously.

Yusuke smirked. "I was just introducing you to my cousin, Kage,"

Kurama blinked, and as did Yoko and Suiichi. "Cousin?"

"_Cousin?"_

(Cousin?)

Kagome giggled and it brought a smile to Kurama's face. After all, he didn't need to know she was a telepath and picked up on his mental conversation which she found very amusing. Although she did wonder if it got a little stuffed in there as it was. She completely understood. In some ways they were already more alike than she cared to admit at the moment and she had barely met the guy. This was going to be intersting.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kage," he spoke deeply and pleasantly, while taking her hand and kissing it, his finger brushing over her knuckles and sending a slight shiver up her spine.

What was that? she asked herself.

She giggled again and turned her face away blushing heatedly. "It's nice to meet you as well, Kurama," she lowered her voice and leaned in closer to his ear. He couldn't help but let out his own shiver as her breath embraced his neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. "Or should I say, Yoko Kurama."

* * *

Well, I've decided to end there 'cause I haven't decided where to go to next. It's hard when you have all these characters to write in. Anyway, later the only main characters will be:

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Yukina, Gohan, Goku, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta. I will be leaving the rest of the human members of the z gang at the tournament and also Kuwabara. Shippo will be in sometimes but I'll keep him at the tournament with Goten and Chibi Trunks. Lets see, I doubt I'll add in Sango or Miroku but their will be some reverences to these two characters.

Also, yes I'm going to throw in Mirai Trunks in there somewhere, because I love him (he's so hot) and Gohan needs a saiyan friend his age, like Goten and chibi Trunks.

Well, thanks for reviewing, and look for more updates. I'll be updating rapidly as long as I don't get too many brain farts.

Japanese words I might decide to use:

Hai-Yes

Youkai-Demon

Hanyou-Half-breed

Demi-Quarter

Miko-Priestess

Kawaii-Cute

Arigatou-Thank you

Houshi-Priest

Taijiya-Demon slayer

Kitsune-Fox

Imouto-Little sister

Otouto-Little brother

Mirai-Future

Ai shiteru-I love you

Ano-Well?

Baka-Idiot

Chibi-Small

Demo-But

Domo-Very much

Eto-Hmmm

Gomen naise-I'm very sorry

Hentai-Pervert

Hime-Princess

Well, that's just a few. I'll add in a few later. You'll probably see some of these words and phrases a couple times when I remember, but most of you probably know a lot of them if you read a lot of stories with Japanese in them.

R/R

With love,

Kura-chan


	8. Author's Note

Hey, all, this isn't an update more of a questionnaire. I'm going to write out the characters that are going to be fighting in the Boudokai and how I think their matches should go. And yes, the tournie will be finished before they actually go fight the enemy. I hate how there are always things interrupting the regular fights. Besides, I hated how they interrupted this tournament in particular and had Hercule win, even though I applauded #18 when she black-mailed him for money. Hercule should have lost, he's a stupid coward. (Grr)

Anyway, here are the normal characters that are going to fight:

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Mr. Satan, Videl, and I think that is it. I may add in Spobovitch and Yamu just for extra and make up a couple more stupid characters that have no purpose but to die. As I said before, there is no Buu.

1st match: Yusuke vs. Yamu

2nd match: Inuyasha vs. the masked fighter (not Goten and Trunks)

3rd match: Videl vs. Yukina

4th match: Gohan vs. Kibito

5th match: Hercule vs. Kuwabara

6th match: Kagome vs. Jewel

7th match: Kurama vs. The Supreme Kai

8th match: Vegeta vs. Spopovitch

9th match: Goku vs. Piccolo

10th match: 18 vs. Tomato (Dumb, I know)

11th match: Domino vs. Nervosa

12th match: Tanto vs. Warrior

Well, that's as far as I got. I know there were a lot of people in the tournament originally, but since I'm going to actually do the whole tournament, it would take to long to put in the insignificant characters who are only there to die. Can anyone guess how this is going to go....? well, you'll just have to find out, now won't you. And also, the mystery will be start to be revealed slowly throughout the tournament and then expand passed it and beyond. Romance will also start soon since that is mostly what I'm good at writing. Anyway, vote who you think should happen and who should win the tournament.

You can vote starting now: It's got to be either:

Kagome

Kurama

Gohan

Yusuke

Inuyasha

Sess

Goku

Or....

Vegeta


	9. The Arrival Of Ms Satan

Wow! Thanks to those few of you who reviewed so far. It boosted my confidence a little bit. I'll post the voting so far but only a few of you are writing. Oh, well, every vote counts, right?

Anyway so far it's:

Gohan: 1

Vegeta: 0

Kagome: 0

Kurama: 0

Goku: 0

Yusuke: 0

And that is it. Well anyway, onto the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Arrival of Ms. Satan

* * *

Kurama was shocked. Suiichi was shocked. Hell, Yoko was shocked. And it took a lot to normally get this youkai's blood to boiled with anxiety as it was currently doing, after Kage made it quite clear she knew who and what he was. He could only stare as the strange woman known as Kage turned away, flashing him a smirk before turning back to talk with her cousin.

"**Uh, Yoko?" **Kurama asked internally. **"You wouldn't happen to know how that girl knows about you, would you?"**

"_Hmm, nope, sorry, red, haven't seen her before in my life_. _Although if I had, I certainly wouldn't have wasted time getting her into..."_

"**Finish that sentence and you go back to the cage."**

"_But, Kurama,"_ the kitsune whined.

Another voice joined the conversation, chuckling. "(Give it a rest, Kurama. You know he never listens)" came the higher, more lighter tone of his other half.

:::Lost your mind again, fox?::: Came yet another, deeper raspier voice, which was most unwelcome.

Outside Kurama's eyes began to flash green and gold as Yoko threatened to gain control and attack the smirking fire apparition. Gohan glanced back at the red-headed seemingly male being, just in time to catch this act and he stopped in his tracks. Kurama's eyes seemed to be glazed over and were continuously flashing from green to gold and back again. Finally his eyes settled back on green and he instantly noticed Gohan's questioning gaze. The two stayed locked in a silent stare as Gohan tried to analyze what he'd just seen.

"**I'm sorry, but all will be explained later,"** came a voice in his head. Recognizing it as Kurama, Gohan's eyes widened, then narrowed slightly.

"**What are you?"** Gohan replied. His scientist brain was interested now. How could a human being be a telepath? Deciding to put it off till later he nodded to Kurama once, confirming that they would indeed be speaking about this later, before continuing on his way.

Gohan let himself have one final thought. What the hell was this man?

Kurama sighed. That was close. He really needed to tell Hiei to stop antagonizing the 300-year old fox, inhabiting his body for the better part of his 18 years. It really got annoying.

"_I'm not annoying," _came the pouting reply, which was ignored by all.

"**Anyway, Yoko, back to this girl. Is she even human?"**

"_I'm not sure. She feels human, but she also feels pure or holy. Perhaps she is a miko,"_ Yoko suggested.

"**A miko?" **Kurama wondered. **"I thought the miko line died down a long time ago."**

"(What's a miko?)" Suiichi wanted to know.

Yoko sighed, "_Humans."_

"(Hey! It's not my fault you decided to take over my body, thus making you technically human)."

"**Anyway,"** Kurama interrupted the oncoming fight he knew which was inevitable. He managed to get rid of his headache earlier. He most definitely didn't want another one caused by his 'brothers'.

"(Aw you know you love us)"

_"Yeah, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for us, you ingrate."_

Kurama groaned. Even if it was true, that didn't make his life any less annoying. And it was. Kurama was now product of three separate soles in one body. There was Yoko, the full fox, Suiichi his human half, and then there was Kurama, born between the two. Then he smiled to himself. He didn't really mind. He felt complete in a way. It wasn't so bad. It was just like having two annoying kid brothers. Only his brothers were a kitsune bandit and a human teenager....and they were in his head.....all the time. Kurama sweat-dropped. Boy, now that he thought about it, his life really was messed up.

**"Anyway, Suiichi, to answer you question, mikos are priestesses who purified demons many centuries ago."**

"_But, the line was thought to have died down at least two or three hundred years ago."_

"(Wow)" Suiichi murmured. "(And you think she might be one?)" Then he shuddered mentally. "(You don't think she'd purify us, do you?)"

Kurama and Yoko suppressed their shudders although the thought of being purified, had them picturing some pretty gruesome visions of a char-broiled Yoko. Kurama could feel, rather than sense Yoko's returning smirk. "_Why, afraid to lose me, human?"_ Yoko taunted.

Suiichi rolled his eyes.....or his sole....or whatever, he was just rolling something. "(Why, no, Yoko, I just thought with you gone, I might be able to live in peace, while you rest in pieces. I was worried how your fragile ego would feel after being purified into nothingness.)"

"_Hmph, with me gone, red, you'd lead a very boring existence."_

"(With you gone I might jave a life)" came the snappy reply.

Kurama tuned out the playful banter of his two voices and resurfaced back to the real world. He looked up just in time to see yet another black-haired woman practically glomp onto Gohan. (Ever notice there might be two many black-haired people.) He smirked as he watched Gohan scowl over the head of the woman who was now demanding to know where he'd been the last couple of days. Kurama recognized the look of momentary panic on the young man's face, and felt sorry for the poor boy. It was the same look he himself wore while being stalked by his own fan club. Seems like he's not the only one with problems these days. He began walking towards the group, notcing Kage join them as well.

* * *

Gohan had been innocently walking along talking with Yusuke, Yukina, and Kagome, while the others walked in their typical fasions. Goku walked with that same idiotic smile he always wore and he was conversing with Piccolo, who was not in the least paying attention to the blabbering fool. Vegeta was walking a little ways off, his ever-present scowl on his face and arms crossed in classic stance. (You guys know the one). Hiei was alternaing between keeping to himself and walking a few feet in front of the pretty, green-haired woman. Gohan was observing the two silver-haired individuals as they also walked along in a protective manner in front of Kage, who seemed oblivious to their positions, as if it was a normal every day occurance. And it was

He was cut off from his observations when a piercing shriek interrupted him. He groaned as he smelled a familiar spicey scent and immediately spotted the familiar 'savior's daughter' making her way towards him. He noticed Yusuke begin to smirk and Yukina frowning slightly. Now that was strange. Why would she be frowning? Despite himself, he allowed a small smile to grace his features. He observed her out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit, she was cute. He mentally groaned. Now where had that thought come from?

"Friend of yours, Gohan?" Yusuke teased, nudging the poor demi-saiyan with his elbow.

"Yeah, sort of," he muttered, before the girl reached him and promptly hugged his body.

"Gohan!" she cried. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?" She glanced around and spotted a bunch of faces, staring at her curiously. Most turned away without even a second glance, which she took slight offense to. Come on she was Videl Satan, the daughter of the man who defeated cell. She noticed a few glares and sent her own bacl. Who were all these people that they could be hanging out with _her_ Gohan. "Gohan!" she shrieked again, effectively deafening all demons and saiyans. "Who are your friends?" Her tone was sickeningly sweet, but the others, specifically the demons, noticed the cold bite beneath her words.

Yukina didn't like the way this girl was looking and holding onto Gohan. She looked rather possessive and held no warmth in her voice. For heaven sakes she looked possitively rabid as she drooled over Gohan like a piece of meat. Other than that, this girl was messing with Gohan's scent. He smelled heavenly, like wind and rain with a hint of something sweet, like fruit. But her, Videl, her scent was mixing with his and she rather detested the smell. Yukina blushed when she realized what she was thinking.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke introduced. "This is Yukina."

"And I'm Kage," Kagome broke in, seemingly out of nowhere. She extended her hand warmly, trying to be nice. She had sensed Yukina's conflicting emotions and decided to see what all the fuss was about. She had noticed the black-haired female grab hold of the young man and her woman sensors went on 'bitch alert'. (Come on all you females out there. Don't deny it. We all can sense when a bitch is in the vicinity of us.)

"That's nice," she replied haughtily. "I'm Videl, the daughter of Hercule." When her statement drew more than a few blank stares, she grew angry. "Mr. Satan. The man who defeated cell? Savior of the world....hello?"

"Wait," Kurama interrupted, popping up behind Kagome, causing her to eep and jump back into his arms. She and Kurama blushed slightly and he let her go. "You mean that one man who suddenly declared he defeated cell all those years ago?" Kurama finished up, tearing his eyes away from Kage's smokey blues.

"You mean that big giant buffoon who everyone now declares is the world's savior? You mean, you're that big ape's daughter?" Yusuke was on the ground laughing, while Yukina still looked confused and Kagome and Kurama were smirking. Gohan's face was pale. These people knew? Wait. He calmed down. They didn't exactly come out and implicate him. He could relax....for now.

Videl grew angry and began yelling at Yusuke. "My father is a hero. He saved the world from cell, doesn't that mean anything to you people? We'd all be dead right now if it wasn't for him." She began to rant and rave about how great her father was, when a hand suddenly reached out and wrapped around her neck lifting her off the ground, slamming her into a nearby brick wall.

"Listen you little wench, I'm only going to say this once." It was....Kage? Now everyone stopped, even Vegeta and Hiei were looking on, both with evil smirks. They'd both heard the wench's outrageous proclamations and wanted nothing more than someone to put her in her place. Kage (Kagome) narrowed her now cold blue eyes onto the female who refused to see what a moron her father was.

"**That **man never was and **never** will be a hero! **He** is a spineless coward whom, when everyone's backs were turned, declared he beat cell, a monster with immense fighting power! A feat not so easily obtained. You are blind, Ms. Satan, to all that is around you. Look around you and you'll see that there are more things in this life with power than you or your father have in your entire pinky." Kage turned down her words and drew the stunned and frightened girl closer so she could whisper these last few words. "Open your eyes or I guarantee one day your ignorance will get you killed."

With that she dropped the stunned woman, nodded to Gohan, and walked away, Videl and the other staring after her in amazement. Gohan, although rather shocked by Kage's harsh words, was strangely glad someone had finally put the stupid bitch in her place. He was worried, though. He could tell that when Kage had lashed out, her gaze was looking past the ningen woman, not on her. What could she have been thinking about to set her off like that. Either way, something about her was becoming very clear. She was definitely not someone you wanted to piss off.

Gohan was not the only one to notice Kage's strange actions and emotions. Kurama also wondered what could have caused all that pain and heartache he felt rolling off her in waves of red. Who could have hurt her that badly? He would have to talk to her later to see if he could help her. No should have to experience the amount of pain that girl was suppressing.

The others stood in shocked silence before a new voice cut in.

"Hey, guys am I late?"

* * *

Well, that's it. Whew. That was long. My fingers are cramping. Ow. Anyway, can anyone guess who just showed up? I'll give you a hint, he's from DBZ.

Anyway, to who ever is confused about a few things let me clear a few things up. Yes, the Angel, human and baby from chapter two will be reincarneted. You will find out the man and woman's reincarnations later when the plot begins to twist. As for Omoide....well, you'll find out later, although it is not Gohan. Omoide's character is someone you guys should know pretty well, although I have not introduced him into the story yet. He'll be showing up probably next chapter. Well, thanks to those of you who actually reviewed. I hope you like the new chapter.

R/R

Love,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	10. Saiyan Meet Youkai

This chapter is for Hiei and Vegeta fans because I feel like they haven't had any speaking time in my story. It won't be as long as the others but I wanted to post another chapter so you guys can have something to read. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!!!!

Chapter 11

Saiyan Meet Youkai

* * *

Hiei sat staring off into space. He glanced down at the simple minded ningens, glaring coldly at the world below. He sat atop the entrance of the stadium, blocking out every scent or noise. _Stupid Ningenkai, _he thoughts. How he hated their kind They were so simple minded and filled with petty problems.

Hiei continued to get lost in his thoughts before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Sensing movement behind him, Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind the person's neck, katana drawn and ready to slice through at any moment. He heard the person growl before he was tossed over the shoulder to land squarely on his feet. Growling he raised his sword to strike whoever had dared cause him this distraction. He stopped when he noticed the short man, Vegeta, glowing a dangerous color of yellow, it was almost gold. Sensing rather than seeing the danger, he growled and sheathed his weapon. "What do you want?" he whispered coldly. And of course he glared some more because that's what Hiei does. That is what a Hiei is supposed to. "And what are you?"

Vegeta, in all his Vegeta glory, happily glared back in his trademark stance. "And who are you, Ningen, to demand such a question?"

Hiei smirked to himself before whirling around.

"Ningen, you say?" he was still whispering only now there was a deadly humor in his tone of voice. "I should be so weak."

Vegeta was shocked, though he didn't show it. There were other beings besides ningens on this stupid planet? He'd been searching for years trying to find stronger beings besides ningens to battle. Ever since Kakarrot died and left him here to spend his days training to maybe one day have a shot at beating his rival.

"If you're not ningen, then what are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"I asked you first," Hiei all but growled back, never once wavering in his stance. He met the prince's eyes calmly and coldly. For awhile they were at a standstill and it seemed like no one would give in, until Hiei finally wavered. He had better things to do than argue like some child.

"Hiei. I'm a youkai," He stated matter-of-factly. Vegeta's eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed in suspicion.

"A youkai?" He questioned taking a step closer to observe his temporary rival. He was short, about two inches below his own height. He had short spiky black hair, rimmed in blue and he had a white star right above his forehead. Below it he wore a white head band and his arms were wrapped tightly in bandages. He was wearing a regular blue fighting kimono and carried two katana's at his hip. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his arms. Perhaps an old injury or something, he figured.

"Yes." Hiei stated dryly.

"Hm," Vegeta pondered this then decided to formally introduce himself. Beside it's not everyday he meets someone that can stand up to the great Prince of Saiyans. Well, besides Gohan and Bulma that is. For God's sake, Kakarrot even flinched when under the glare of the mighty prince.

"My name is Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans," he introduced, nodding his head formally. Hiei nodded back, his eyes never once showed any sign of recognition or surprise. But inside his mind was racing. What was a saiyan? In all his years spent in the Makai, he'd never heard of one. So he must be....

"An alien?" he questioned, curiosity evident in his tone.

Vegeta seemed surprised that the little youkai could guess so accurately. He must be smart. What a worthy opponent. "Yes. How did you know?"

Hiei smirked confidentially. "It's not hard. In all my years in the Makai, I've never heard of a Saiyan and I know just about every youkai that ever existed. Besides you look human enough, but your aura is totally off. Plus you seem young."

What's Makai? Mentally questioned, then upon remembering the youkai's response, exclaimed, "what!? "Young!? Now wait just a god damn minute here! Who do you think you are, youkai? I'm older than you."

Hiei was still smirking. He loved pissing people off. It's what Hiei does best. "Wrong again." He answered simply, arms crossed. Vegeta was like Yusuke in that once you got him riled up, he was easy to antagonize

"Why you...." Came his rival's response. "You can't be any older than I am and I'm 35 (guessing here people and making up an age. Come on, you guys know Vegeta is younger than he looks. He's only five years older than Goku.)

"Try 300," Hiei stated and for once Vegeta's stance wavered and his eyes bugged out. "Youkai," Hiei reminded him, pointing to himself as if talking to a child. "Youkai age much slower than ningens, therefore we can live for longer periods of time. In human age I guess you could say I'm 18."

"Hm," Vegeta responded, now back to normal scowling. He turned away to consider his options. He could either blast his opponent now for making him feel like such a...well...much as he didn't want to admit it....a loser. Or he could make him pay in the ring. Vegeta grinned. Yes, he rather liked the sound of that.

He turned around to give the little youkai a piece of his mind, but was astounded to see the youkai gone. He looked everywhere but couldn't sense his ki anywhere. (Remember, the dbz gang refers to their energy as ki. The yuyu's energy is spirit energy.) He was startled out of his thoughts when a deep voice boomed in his head, stepping up to the challenge.

"Anytime Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans." And then it was gone, before Vegeta could even blink. He growled then smirked. He now had something to look forward to. Oh, yes, he was so looking forward to this.

* * *

Okay, well I know this chapter is short and everything, but I wanted to hurry up and post another one so people who actually read this fic don't get agitated. So, here is a little one and I hope you guys enjoy. Remember to read and respond. Oh, and to all those who are confused, there is only one person who cam close to getting right who Omoide's reincarnation is going to be. However I'm not going to tell you. If you want a hint, go back and read chapter 2 a few times. Oh and Omoide is a boy. There is no way I'm going to reincarnate him into a girl, so it is definitely not Kagome. And thanks to those few who voted. I'm posting both poles on Mediaminer and together so if people get confused as to where I'm getting my votes, they are coming from both sites since too few people are voting and reading my story. So anyway, I hope you enjoy.

I'll post the few votes up that I've gotten for the winner of the tournament:

Kagome: 2

Sesshomaru: 1

Gohan: 1

Hiei: 0

Kurama: 0

Vegeta: 0

Yusuke: 0

And that is all, so come on people, start typing if you want your personal favorite to win. And no, I've already stated this is not a Hiei/Kag simply cause I don't know how to write one and Kur/Kag are my favorite, so no Hiei/Kag. But I can make them get closer and act like brother and sister like in so many fics.


	11. The Dream

Sorry if I confused you with the chapter numbers. For those of you who read last chapter, you'll notice I numbered it chap. 11. Let me just assure you that was chapter 10 and this is chapter 11. So you haven't skipped anything or missed anything. So, anyway here is my new chapter and sorry for not updating this in like a week. Gosh, some of you are so impatient. Anyway, enjoy!!!

* * *

The Dream

Chapter 11

_A man sat there; watching, waiting. His eyes warily combed the land searching for any sign of...them. He relished in the calm as hs took in the beauty and majesty of his home. At first glance it would appear that there was nothing here; just some trees, rivers, and plains. But, he knew. This was his home. He closed his eyes feeling ou the protective barrier around his home. A moment later his opened his green orbs and spotted a scene that always made him feel....at peace._

_There, a small cabin could be seen from his hiding place on top of the mountain. The cabin was surrounded on all sides by fresh trees and foliage and protected from normal view by spells and whatnot. It was true that with just his ningen eyes he would never have been able to view the wonders of his home. But...there was an even bigger truth that no one would ever know about. True if you saw this man you would immediately guess ningen, and you would be correct....but not totally. For you see, this man had a terrible dark secret that only his mate new about._

_You see, if word ever got out that he was anything but ningen, he, along with everyone associated with him or his mate, would be slain, no questions asked. Cruel, he knew, but that's the way _**they **worked. _Those damn, ugh, he didn't want to even think about **them **right now. He had other things to worry about. like why, for the past week, he'd sensed a forboding presence hanging around his home. _

_Sighing, he closed his eyes taking in the momentary peace that only came upon him once in a great while. His counter part was sleeping right now and it was nice not to hear his voice all the damn time. _

_Suddenly his eyes flew open when a cry from below startled him out of his troubling thoughts. Realizing what it was, his eyes widened and he gasped; his mate was in trouble. He stood up to leave his perch on the mountain and jumped down easily, manipulating the vines to allow him passage down to the ground. Once placed on solid ground, he hurriedly ran to where the shouting was coming from. Moments later he entered his small abode to find his mate and mid-wife sitting on the floor. Quickly striding over to them, he inspected his mate, swollen with pregnancy. The mid-wife was hurriedly trying to calm her down while she lay there struggling to breathe as their child begged to be born._

_He touched her side gently and her eyes opened when she felt him next to her. She smiled at him through her pain. "You have come at last, mate, it seems our little one is anxious to see this world," she spoke when the contractions subsided for a moment. He smiled gently at her, and brushed her cheek with his fingers._

"_Yes, it seems so." He frowned worriedly when she let out another gasp of pain and squeezed his hand. "Are you all right?"_

"_Yes," she groaned, panting with the strain on her body. She gazed worriedly at him. "You know I cannot have him in this form. I must transform into my true form, in able to have enough energy to bear him."_

"_Yes, koi, I know," he whispered soothingly. "How long before they will notice the signal?"_

_She let out a shriek as another contraction hit her._

"_Master, she will have about 15 minutes until the others will notice and will come," the young midwife answered, while the mistress bore the pain until her pain subsided._

"_Only 15 minutes?" he asked. He was worried. It could take hours for a child to be born, and especially a child born from an angel and a-_

"_Yes, it has to be. We will have to move quickly," she spoke softly. Tears filled in her eyes. "Koishi, what if they notice? They will surely come and take you and him away from me. I couldn't bear if th-"_

"_No, stop it now, koi!" he demanded. "If they notice we will simply flee, like we did last time." He hugged her to him while her body rested. He smiled into her eyes. "He will live, love. And he will live knowing that we love him."_

_She smiled back lovingly, her tears now turning into water falls of happy tears. "Yes, koi, he will." She gave off a scream as an even harder and longer contraction ripped through her body. She looked at him nervously. "It is time. I must transform now."_

"_Yes." He answered. "But hurry."_

_Despite the danger, she laughed through her pain. "Hurry, he says. It's not like I can control how long child birth takes." He laughed and helped her carefully up off the floor. He watched in awe as she began drawing in energy and started slowly changing her appearance. When the white light died down he could clearly see his mate's true form and, as always, was amazed. _

_She was tall and willowy, yet graceful and strong. Her once black ningen hair had turned into fine strands of pure golden hair, so bright it made his eyes water. Her eyes, once a kind dark blue, turned aquamarine as she smiled gently at him. She also had the angel markings on her face; the signs of royalty. She wore a gold head band with a green jewel in the middle that ran across her forehead. Her eyes lids, cheeks, wrists, and ankles now had green lines, the same color as the jewel. And with her still pregnant features she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Lord, he just fell in love with her all over again._

_She smiled at him gently before groaning and almost collapsing. Luckily he and the mid-wife caught her and laid her back on the bed. It only took a couple more minutes before she finally screamed and their child came into the light. A hush fell over the three-now four-occupants when they realized the child was not crying like most newborns. Instead he just sleepily blinked at everyone and closed his eyes, never uttering a cry._

_He could only stare as his mate looked up, weeping happy tears. He let a few of his own tears escape to mingle with those of his mate's. _

"_Omoide, that is his name," his mate whispered lovingly. "He will be our memory of happy times."_

_**He's so beautiful. **A voice in the back of his mind sang._

_**Yes, it's a wonder how we ever created something so perfect. **He agreed._

_**Well that's easy, **the voice chuckled, **we picked the most wonderful woman ever to exist.**_

_**True.**_

"_He's so beautiful, my koi," he whispered to his mate who had lost her previous transformation and reverted back to ningen form and was on the verge of falling asleep._

_He silently cleaned his mate and child, before placing them on another bed so the mid-wife could clean up their bed to replace the now bloody sheets. Finally he fell into oblivion as he lay next to his wife. If he'd known this was going to be the last time he would lie next to her, he would have been more aware of everything else and noticed the dark shadows forming on the outskirts of their protective forest. However, that was not to be the case, as soon all three would be dead._

"_I love you," he whispered softly and almost missed her breathy reply._

"_Love you, too, Ti-"_

At the same time, both Kurama and Kagome gasped and woke in their own beds in the hotel where all the fighters who were fighting in the tournament and the spectators were housed.

_What was that? _Kagome asked herself. _Weird. Who was that woman? She looked so fami"_

She was cut out of her thoughts by a loud voice announcing that this was the first day of the tournament and that the junior division would be starting in less than an hour. Hurriedly Kagome got out of her bed and got dressed. She forgot all about the strange dream as she rushed out. She didn't want to miss everyone's shock when the winner of the Junior Championship was announced.

* * *

Well, I'm going to end it there. You people had better be happy because I am posting so many new chapters tonight. You see I started writign and I wanted to get a few things accomplished, including bringing in my surprise charaters coming up in the next few chapters. So, pleade read and enjoy my new work.

Love,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	12. The Beginning of the Junior Championship...

* * *

Continuing on....

* * *

Chapter 12

The Beginning of the Junior Championships

As she walked, Kagome began to think on the past day or so. Yesterday had been rather strange. After the two spike-haired fighters rejoined the group, all the fighters were introduced to the punch machine. Evidentially this thing was supposed to test their strength and determine who would be fighting in the tournament. As it was announced, it drew many annoyed growls from several of her friends. Yusuke and Inuyasha both declared that it was a stupid idea and had formed a momentary truce over their mutual agreement, while Videl was practically grinning. She had gone on and one about how she and her father were going to get the absulte best scores, making everyone by the day want to hit her.

Videl had followed their group all day and her non-stop chatter about how great she and her father were made everyone want to make her suffer for her stupidity. Kagome reasoned it wasn't her fault. Videl had grown up with a fool who evidently was good public speaker who'd somehow managed to fool the entire world into thinking he was a hero. Kagome felt a little sorry for Gohan; because every time Videl would mention anything about cell, he would flinch as if remembering the past or restraining from knocking the moody bitch straight to hell.

Kagome found it amusing after she'd embarrassed the girl, how Gohan seemed to take pleasure in sticking close to Kagome or walking next to Yukina. Kagome was no fool; she knew what he was doing and didn't see a problem with at. As long as her sister-like friend wasn't hurt in the process, then she was okay with it.

And also, it had taken some time but Kagome had finally analyzed just who and what everyone was. She was surprised but not shocked to learn Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, along with their sons were saiyans. She'd heard of them through Sesshomaru, but had not read much into them. They protected the planet when others could not. She knew about cell and about how Gohan defeated him and she also knew about Vegeta being the prince of them all; not surprising since he'd barely talked to anyone but Gohan and Goku, unless it was an insult.

Also she learned that he'd somehow found a bond with the little koorime, Hiei.

Oh, yes, she also knew who he was and who Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were. Being that Yusuke was her cousin, she'd known about his death and his suspicious comeback. She also knew that Kurama was a human, housing a youkai in his body. It wasn't hard after picking up some of their more than amusing mental conversations. She found it interesting in that they seemed to feed off each other's strengths and disadvantages. She was intrigues and wanted to get to know Kurama better; his human self and youkai self.

Kuwabara, she gave no thought to, although he had some spiritual power. And she could tell, even if he wasn't always bright, he had a good heart. The one thing she disliked was his misplaced feelings for Yukina. Yukina was her blood sister and seemed oblivious to the moron's apparent love for her. Kagome knew that had to stop. She smirked, though, as she remembered Gohan. Oh, yeah, Kuwabara would be stopping soon, or the powerful saiyan would skin him alive; as soon as he admitted it to himself that he was falling for the ice apparition.

As for Hiei, Kagome knew little about him, although she knew he was a koorime and a killer with a jagan eye. She also knew, just like Yukina knew, that he was Yukina's brother. Yes, it's true, Yukina knew. She and Kagome had spoken of this several times since the start of the tournament. Kagome had spotted it right away and asked the younger youkai about it. Yukina had made it known, that yes she knew about Hiei; she was just waiting for him to get up the guts to tell her the truth.

"Oi, Kag-Kage, where have you been we've been waiting for you forever," Shouted Yusuke, when Kagome was within in hearing distance. She smiled at him, before walking over to the little group. Gohan, Yusuke, Kurama, Mirai (I'm just going to use Mirai from now on, because I like that name and don't want to have to keep typing Trunks after it) and Yukina stood waiting for her.

"So, are you ready to watch the junior division, Kage?" Kurama asked politely, when she reached his side.

"Why, yes, Kurama and I believe the fights will be very," she slid her gaze to Yukina's catching her eyes before smirking and murmuring, "interesting."

While everyone looked confused, Yukina let out a gasp. "What's wrong, Yukina?" Gohan asked gently, searching for any dangers. Kagome made a mental note to tease Yukina about it later....preferably at their wedding.

Yukina blushed a bit but answered as everyone started walking and staring at her questioningly.

"Oh, Kage, you didn't, did you?" she asked, a grin forming on her face.

Kage (Kagome) merely smirked at everyone. "Why, Yukina I have no idea what you're talking about," she smiled innocently walking ahead of everyone, whistling a happy tune. Yukina began to laugh as everyone still looked confused.

Kurama, being the nosy fox he is and with urging from Yoko, ran to catch up with her, everyone following the couple. "Didn't do what?" he asked when he was standing next to her.

She smirked before glancing at everyone mischievously. "Oh, you'll find out," she answered smoothly, before brushing by him, sending shivers up his spine.

"Oh," he returned pathetically. What just happned.

**Did she do that on purpose? **he asked mentally. He caught her smiling at him and was shocked when she winked, before hurrying on. There was no doubt about it, Kurama knew she'd done it on purpose.

**Ok, **Yoko popped into the back of his mind. **Did you see that look on her face? **Yoko was hopping around like a happy bunny. **She's planning something, Kurama she wants you!**

**And how do you know that, Yoko, she could have been playing around.**

**.......Kurama haven't I trained you yet? When a woman walks by you and purposely brushes against you and then winks about it.....**

**Yeah, well, **He couldn't really think of a good reply, so he just shut up.

**Hey, you are talking about our future mate. We must know if she is serious. Follow her, play with her, make her want you.**

**Yoko, she is not our future anything. Future friend maybe but-**

**Yeah, yeah, red you say that now....friends with benefits perhaps.**

**Ergh, Yoko, I don't need this right now. **Kurama turned serious. **Anyway, what about that dream last night? You didn't take a mate and never tell me did you?**

**What, no that wasn't me....You'd think I'd remember something like that. **Yoko grew serious. **Kurama I think something strange is going on. I feel like there's something I'm supposed to remember, something important, yet at the same time something keeps blocking it.**

**Hmm, yeah I feel like that t****oo....anyway...**

"Um, Kurama man, you okay?" Gohan was waving a hand in front of his face. Kurama looked up and his vision cleared. Gohan was staring at him bizarrely while Kage carried a suspiscious look on his face.

"Oh, he's fine. He does this all the time," Yusuke added, trying to be helpful. He swirled his finger around his head in a crazy manner. "Don't worry about him, he's crazy....thinks he's got a youkai living in his head....split personalities....you know what I'm-"

"That's enough, Yusuke," Kurama exclaimed, covering his mouth. Yusuke was giving too much information away. He was about to pound Yusuke's head in when he heard the strangest sound. It was Kage and she was bent over a tree laughing her ass off. And it was directed at him.

"Ha ha ha ha," she laughed, tears streaming down her face. She began walking away again still laughing. "Kurama has split personalities," she burst into laughter again, leaving everyone staring at her. "Oh, that's a good one, Yusuke!!"

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged before following the laughing woman into the building. Once inside, they were quickly found by Kuwabara, Hiei, Goku, and Vegeta, who were anxiously awaiting the junior tournament to begin. They stopped to stare as Kagome walked by, still chuckling slightly, and shrugged.

"Hey, guys," Goku cried merrily, waving in his goofy manner. "Hey son."

Gohan inclined his head, smiling slightly. Yep, that was his dad, always cheerful before a fight. He nodded to Vegeta and Hiei who returned the favor.

Mirai Trunk appeared a minute later, after having disapeared earlier. "Hey, guys, I just returned from bringing Goten and Trunks down to the locker rooms. They're getting ready as we speak. And what's up with her?" Mirai asked as he pointed to the doubled over Kage. She looked up at him and her laughing died down.

"It's nothing," she said, wiping away her tears. "It was just something Yusuke said. Don't mind me."

"Yeah," Yusuke added. "But don't listen to her. She's just as crazy as they come." A second later, she appeared behind Yusuke, her movement missed by all as they stared in shock.

"What was that cousin?" she asked, brandishing her sword.

"N-Nothing, Kage," he stammered.

"Threatening people already in the morning Kags," Another voice piped in, one she recognized as Inuyasha.

She turned to the smiling half-demon who had altered his appearance so he wouldn't stand out so much. "Why, little brother, you know Kage can't go a morning without threatening someone bodily harm. It just so happens that today is a **special** day and so she is happy," Piped up another smooth voice as Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere, startling the Saiyans.

"Okay, how do you people keep doing that?!!!" Vegeta demanded, frustrated. He hated feeling all these new auras, knowing that from what Hiei had told him, they were youkai auras. He stepped back as Kage turned her eyes to his, smirking. "Oh, you'll find out later. For now, lets hurry; I don't want to miss the fights."

"Yes, Kagome-san is right," Kurama agreed.

"Yea I can't wait to see Goten fight. I wish I'd been around these past seven years to see it!" Goku agreed.

Kagome looked to Gohan and Gohan shrugged. Then he just blinked and turned away. Okay that was weird. She turned to see Kurama still standing next to her.

"Well, Kurama, shall we," she asked nodding her head foreward.

"Why, yes, Kage," he offered her his arm before leaning down to whisper in her ear. He brushed a hand across her lower back, making sure no one saw her gasp in surprise.

"This was for earlier," he whispered, causing her to shiver this time. "And this," he brought his mouth to her neck and licked it seductively, "this is for later." With that he released her and walked into the building, his chuckle blowing back towards her with the breeze.

* * *

Well, that is the next chapter and I couldn't resist thowing that little Kur/Kag scene in at the bottom. I know if you're a Kag.Kur fan you're waiting for some steamy moments and let me tell you they're coming. But not until after the Junior Tournament is over. Then there will be a break and things will start to pick up. Just be patient because my story is starting to pick up a bit and I will warm you to read carefully. Lttle hints are everywhere.

Love,

me


	13. Gohan's Pain

Well, here I am and still continuing on....

* * *

Chapter 13

Gohan's Pain

Kagome almost didn't hear the announcer's breaif introduction as she walked in after her brief encounter with Kurama. She shivered again. He had sounded so seductive that she'd immediately been turned on. Hey, what can she say, she's kitsune and so was he, although he had yet to discover what she was.

She caught him looking at her passively, but she could see the mirth in his eyes. She smirked back to him, momentarily flashing her fangs, before blowing him a kiss. His eyes flashed in surprise as if trying to analyze what he'd just saw. His confidence wavered and she smiked in triumph. He was good....but she was even better. She chukled before turning her attention to the man in the center of the ring, holding a clipboard and a microphone.

"Hello, all you fellow fighters and sports fans, and welcome to the junior division championships," His loud voice crowed into the microphone. "Today is the start of the tournament and we hope it will be exciting for all our wonderful sports fans." (Sorry, if I make the announcer seem stupid, but I just don't know how to write him very well.)

Yusuke leaned over to his teammates. "At least his voice is better than those damn onna in the dark tournament," he whispered, earning some nods and a dark look from Vegeta, who wondered what a Dark Tournament was.

"Ladies and gentleman, boy do we have a surprise for you all. Here, to introduce his new video of his defeat of cell, is Mr. Satan, the savior of the world itself!" Kagome looked down and could just make out the hands trying to push the 'great warrior' forward, as though he feared coming out there.

"What a moron," she muttered, while standing next to Gohan.

"Agreed," Gohan responded, while looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Suddenly Mr. Satan made a giant leap into the stadium and tripped over a rock. Stumbling and rolling a few turns, there were some horrified gasps as the spectators watched their beloved hero fall to his knees.

(Okay, I didn't say this before but this is how everyone is standing in relation to each other. Kage, or Kagome, is standing next to Gohan and the two are leaning against the railing. Kurama is standing back and to the left of Kagome, while Sess and Inu are standing back and to the left or her. Hiei is standing in the shadows of a doorway. Kuwabara and Yusuke are a little ways down, next to Goku and Vegeta who are also propped against the railing. Mirai had disapeared somewhere again, don't ask me where it's just hard adding in all these characters. Videl is somewhere, just not there.)

Everyone watched as the man slowly clamored to his feet and made a big show of how he was 'just joking'. The video began playing, much to the horror of the stupid man, who made a hasty retreat soon after his introduction.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Gohan give an almost unnoticeble shake of the head, a frown apparent on his face as the video began to play, completely falsifying everything in the past. Kagome continued to watch Gohan as his eyes seemed to cloud over with returning memories.

Deciding that she would help him she gently touched his arm whispered in his ear, "Let it go."

Gohan snapped out of it in an instant. "What?" he asked stunned.

"I said let it go," she whispered, making sure no one was listening. She was sure she could trust the others and Gohan, but she didn't want anyone knowing what she was yet. She looked down. "If you keep holding onto the past like that, you'll just be making it worse and worse. Soon your life will be filled with hate and vengeance and you will no longer be the pure being I feel in you."

Gohan was momentarily stunned, his attention fully on her. "You speak as though from experience, Kage," he said some what suspiciously. He watched as she smiled sadly, meeting his gaze and in that instant something connected and he felt very drawn to her, like a connection. He felt her emotions and that she'd had something very terrible happen to her in the past. (I'm not giving anything away, but I'm talking about both their feelings. Gohan's past is very rough and he I think he holds a lot of anger. Kagome understands that and wants to help comfort him, that's all I'm trying to say here. There's no way I'm pairing them up or anything.)

"Maybe," she whispered. "But I have learned that sometimes it is better to let go and forgive than to remember and hate."

"You're saying it's a bad thing to remember?" he asked, amazed with this woman. She was becoming quite mysterious.

"No, I'm not saying that you shouldn't remember. You must always remember. But when you do look back on your experiences and your pain and look at it as a learning experience; an experience to guide you through life. Take from your memories and learn from them, instead of hiding from them and then bursting from your pain."

Gohan turned from her to contemplate her words. He was about to say something when he noticed her shift closer, and press her hand onto his stomach, a pure white light glowing. He glanced around and noticed everyone was still watching the boring movie, everyone except for that is, Kurama. Kurama was now glaring at the two, an angry and somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"I can feel that you have a lot of pain, Gohan," she said when he met her eyes again. Suddenly he felt the glowing reach his skin and he found it didn't hurt. It felt....good....and pure....and holy. "No one should be living under that much pain and guilt." Suddenly she withdrew her hand and the intense feelings left him feeling quite....empty.

"What did you do?" he asked, when he could speak again.

"I purified your anger," she spoke. "Now when you use whatever power you possess, it will not consume you and make you hate-filled, thus giving you a better chance of controlling your powers."

Gohan was stunned. That meant...that meant when he transformed he would be able to control the lust inside of him to just kill the enemy. She had made him stronger in body and in mind. He felt invincible now and he felt twin tears slipp down his cheeks. He could only watch as she brought her hand closer and wiped them away. He stared at her before throwing his arms around her and giving her a big hug, much to the shock of everyone else.

He opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him and Kage and blushed, before whispering, "thank you," in her ear.

She smiled back in reply but didn't say anything.

"Okay, what was that about?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan and Kage smiled mysteriously. "Just making a connection," Kage whispered, "just making a connection."

Yukina, who had heard their conversation when Kagome allowed her to listen in telepathically, was smiling and went over to the two to talk to them. She was neither jealous nor upset. She knew that this was Kagome, through and through. Kagome had a big heart and loved helping people, so it came as to no surprise that she'd purified all Gohan's guilty thoughts, even if he never knew he had them.

Kurama, however, who had not been made privy to that little conversation, was steamed.

**Hey, red, don't worry about it. We can take him.** Yoko tried to sooth his ego.

**Yes, but Yoko, she isn't even ours, so why am I feeling this way? **

**Why...because you felt a connection to her and you want her; you want her so bad you can practically taste her.**

**I see....but I just met her. How can feelings like this manifest in two days time?**

**Love works in mysterious ways, my friend....now turn back around, join Kagome and just talk to her....see what happens.**

**And just what are you going to do? **Kurama asked curiously. Although it was true that they did share a body, Yoko had found a way to sort of walk around without anyone noticing. Sort of like a ghost. But Kurama had to let him out to do that.

**I, my friend, am going to stand here and enjoy being able to move....of course that won't stop me from moving next to Kagome.**

**Yoko! You can't just pop out and mess with people. You have to remember that these new people, whatever they are, are very strong and will most likely notice if you just jump out of my body and move around.**

**Hey, don't worry about it, I'll be nice. Please, you never let me out! I'll be good I swear, **he whined, sounding completely unlike the age he's supposed to be.

**Oh, all right. But be careful. Don't let anyone see you and please don't, under no circumstances, steal anything.**

**But.....**

**But nothing, Yoko.**

**Oh....All right, I promise. **Although Kurama couldn't see it, Yoko crossed his fingers behind his back.

**Good.**

**Now let me out, **Yoko demanded.

Kurama released the spirit of Yoko and could barely make out the trail as Yoko jumped out and quickly disappeared into thin air. Why did he get the feeling this was a bad idea? Oh, well, at least they still had mental connection and if Yoko got into any trouble, Kurama could pull him back into his body, without a second thought. Suddenly he heard someone scream, "My necklace, it's gone!!"

He groaned and heard the mental laugh but let it go. It was barely ten o'clock, and it had already been a long day. And by the way things were going this day was proving to be longer and longer.

* * *

So, how was that? The thing with Yoko I made up because I thought it wold be interetsing if he could actually get out and around. Think of all the mischief he can cause. I will explain that is i not a physical body. He's not technically alive, but is more like a ghost. So anyway, read and respond. 


	14. Kagome's Oh So Sweet Victory

Well, here I am again, still going and going and going and going......

* * *

Chapter 14

Kagome's Victory

"So, Gohan, who are you rooting for? Your little brother or Trunks?" Yukina asked from her spot on Gohan's left. She had joined up with Kagome and Gohan and all three had laughed during the last few minutes of the ridiculous tape.

"I'm definitely rooting for Goten," Gohan laughed. "He put a real effort into training for the tournament this year." He smiled at Yukina. "And who are you rooting for, Yukina-san?"

"Oh, please, it's just Yukina," she answered politely while blushing. Then she began to ponder his question as Goku and Vegeta turned to hear her response. "Well, let's see. In answer to your question, Gohan-san, Goten and Trunks appear to both be very strong for their age and should be very evenly match, since I assume they must spar with each other enough to know how the other fights."

"Yes, that's true," Gohan admitted.

"But it also appears that Trunks is older, and so judging by the age difference, though very small, may be the deciding factor. So, I think I'll route for....Trunks," she finally decided.

Vegeta appeared to smirk and Goku was for once thoughtful as he pondered Yukina's decision.

"Oh, really," Gohan smirked. "And you're not just routing for Trunks to spite me now are you...Yukina," he teased in her ear.

Yukina smiled back, enjoying the easy banter. "Why, there is that too, Gohan-san."

Gohan grinned, before brushing a hand over her cheek. "I think we agreed upon no formalities, Yukina, so I think you should return the favor."

Yukina continue to blush but smiled back anyway. "Of course...Gohan."

From Gohan's right, he heard Kage chuckle and both jumped away guiltily as if they had done something wrong.

"What?" Yukina asked innocently. "Do you have an opinion on this, Kage?" she asked changing the subject.

Gohan and the group watched as Kage began to smirk. "Why, yes I do, Yukina-chan, thank you for asking." She grinned. "And your assumptions are probably correct in that Trunks would probably beat Goten based on your insights. However, none of you have taken into account any other participant in this tournament who may also be able to win."

"What!?" Vegeta burst out. "Onna, have you even looked at these puny fighters? None of them can come even close to my son or Kakarrot's."

Kagome merely smirked and shrugged. "That's one opinion." She was still smirking as the rest of the group turned back to the boys and one girl who were now entering the arena. One little boy and girl caught her attention and she wanted to smile and run down there and hug them, but knew she couldn't blow their cover just yet. And so she just whistled knowing they could hear her.

Sure enough, two little heads turned her way to smile adoringly. She grinned back.

"Well, now everyone, before we begin, we'd like to announce that this year is very special since the winner of the junior division will be given the greatest gift of all; the chance to fight Mr. Satan!!!" The crowd roared as Kagome's group fell over anime-style. That was more like a punishment, than a reward. "And now, without further adieu, we begin the junior tournament!!!"

"The first to fight will be little Mac, age 14, fighting Hoto, age 10." The matches continued to be very boring until it was Goten's match. He, much to the audience's surprise, beat his opponent in one flick. Trunks' match was over even faster as he proceeded to kick his kid high in the air, before knocking him out.

"Wow, they sure will be fun to watch fight each other, won't it, Veggi!" Goku exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta exclaimed, while Hiei smirked at him over the nickname. "But anyway, yes I agree they will be something. And I'll be sure to laugh as my son creams yours into the ground."

"Ha, in your dreams, Vegeta," Goku proclaimed good naturally. Kagome studied the two older saiyans. They were so different and yet they seemed almost like...brothers. They seemed almost like Sess and Inu. Speaking of those two, Kagome rose and eyebrow. Where had those to run off to? They had suddenly felt something and rushed off to follow whatever had stirred their blood. Hm, oh, well. Kagome turned her attention to the boy now coming out.

"Okay, our next fight will be between Kit and Nanami....and fight!" Kagome watched proudly as Kit allowed Nanami to hit him, and then feigned to the right, bringing his right elbow back, effectively punching his opponent out of the ring. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan stared; what was that? It had been incrediably fast, even for a ningen.

"And it looks like Kit will advance to the next round. The next fighters it seems are....hold on," he looked at his clipboard, "it says here the next fighters are Sasami and Toshi, but Sasami is a girl. Do we allow girls to fight?"

Kagome began to growl. How dare they not let Sasami fight merely because of the fact she was a girl. The saiyans and youkai alike heard her growl and wondered what she was angry about.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kurama asked, using this as his chance to get closer to her.

Her smile was strained. "Oh, it's nothing Kurama," she assured him, but her hands were still clenched tightly, her nails drawing blood.

Kagome was about to go down there and give the announcer a peace of his mind, before someone did it for her. A moment later, Sesshomaru appeared and lifted the announcer by the neck. "You will allow this girl to fight," he pointed to Sasami, "or so help me, I will remove your person from the ring in a most...barbaric way," he spoke softly, yet deadly.

The announcer meekly nodded and Sesshomaru tossed him to the floor. "Well, you heard the man, get on with it," Inuyasha spoke up, appearing beside his brother crossing his arms and smirking proudly as Sasami who grinned back at the two Inu Youkai.

"Okay, well it appears as though we have some very....powerful fans and so we give what the fans want. And begin!"

Kagome caught Sess's eye and grinned. He nodded, while Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were now staring at the three suspiciously. Just how powerful were these people?

Kagome watched as Sasami calmed the booing crowd by awing them. She merely placed a barrier around herself and threw her opponent clear across the ring to land on the opposite side, out of the ring. She smiled innocently at Kagome as Kagome cheered proudly.

The next couple of matches went like that until it was just Goten, Trunks, Sasami, and Kit standing there. Sasami would fight Goten, while Trunks would fight Kit.

"All righty, people here we are at the semi-finals and we certainly have some interesting fighters here today. In the semi's we have Goten fighting little Sasami, who seem to have both picked up their fair share of fans. And so, we will begin.....now! And fight!"

"Wow," Goku commented. "I can't believe that girl made it all the way. She sure is strong. Too bad she has to fight with Goten now; she could have been the top, had the boys not been there this year."

"And what makes you so sure she can't do that now, Goku," Kagome commented breaking away from Gohan and Yukina, who stared at her curiously. She walked over to both Vegeta and Goku, her aura rising slightly with her anger. She stopped right in front of Goku. "Are you saying that because she is a girl, she is weak, and that she has absolutely no chance of beating your son?"

Her voice was frigid and was it everyone's imagination or was it turning colder.

"N-No, that's not what I meant," Goku sputtered. Wait, why was he stuttering? He had faced down countless opponents in his life, so why was this little female affecting him so.

"Baka onna, of course that's what he is saying. No female alive, even you, couldn't beat Kakarott's or my son, Trunks."

Kagome's face turned red and she would have exploded with anger at the insult before her attention was turned back to the ring by a rather large crash. "Wow!" the announcer cried. "It looks like Goten was just flung away, seemingly out of midair! Folks, I've never seen anything like this."

Kagome started laughing as Goku and Vegeta gaped in shock as they began to show the replay. Goten had made a move to attack Sasami. They watched as she just stood there and a moment later, Goten was flung back and out of the ring. (Sorry, to have him lose so quickly, but I'm quite bad at fight scenes and I was already planning to have him lose anyway.)

"He, he lost?" Goku asked. "He lost? He lost?!" He turned to Kagome who was smirking. "You, did you have anything to do with that?" He accused

This time Kagome glared. "How dare you accuse me of cheating! If you must know, Sasami did that on her own and she's obviously a very powerful little girl," she sneered. "Your son, should learn that there are more powers in this world other than your own."

Goku winced. He knew she was telling the truth; it was that it was just so unusual for a seemingly innocent girl to completely demolish his own son's attack.

"I apologize, Kage, I didn't mean to imply that. I was just-,"

"Shocked," Kage laughed. "Don't be. You have no idea how powerful those two are."

"Two?" Goku, asked, surprised. "You don't mean that other kid to, do you?"

Kage faltered. Damn, she shouldn't have let that slip. But she nodded in reply, hoping he'd let it go for now.

"And now, Trunks will go head to head with little Kit. Both seem very confident; let's see how this match plays out! All right, both fighters.....Begin!"

The next match started out very impressively. It looked like Trunks was going to get an easy victory as he charged Kit and both began trading blows. Trunks pushed Kit all the way to back of the ring.

"So, do you want a big or small gravestone," Trunks smirked haughtily. He swiped at Kit, before Kit swung back around, hitting Trunks square in the chest, sending him flying into the air. Kit seemed momentarily surprised as Trunks floated up there, catching his breath. But then he smirked, remembering what his mother told him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated and a moment later, he too began floating to join Trunks in the sky. Trunks who had really not been expecting this, was so shocked that when Kit cam to attack him, he put up his guard by turning super saiyan and dodging the attack.

"Oh, no, I told Trunks not to do that!" Gohan cried from his vantage point. He looked to Kagome, knowing that she knew Kit. He hoped she wasn't angry for the move. But she looked as calm as ever as she watched the fight. She caught his eyes and smiled as if to assure him she wasn't mad. He sighed in relief.

"It's okay," Yukina told him. "Kit knows what to expect in this fight. He's been taught extraordinarily well." Gohan turned his surprised black eyes onto Yukina. "What do you mean? Do you know who trained him? And how could anyone possibly know what we-" he shut his mouth abruptly as Yukina began to laugh.

"What you are?" she asked. Then she grinned as if she knew something and was keeping it a big secret. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell." Gohan stared, mouth hanging open and eyes bugged back as she continued to watch the fight, innocence etched in her eyes, yet her had this sneaking suspicion she was laughing at him. Shaking his confused brain, he too turned back to watch the fight. And it's good thing too because not a second later, Trunks was also thrown from the ring, too rapidly for him to stop. With a giant crash, he flew into the stands and plowed right into the concrete.

Everyone sat stunned before they began to cheer.

"Ladies and gentleman, Trunks was just thrown clear across the stadium, and look there's Kit. He looks as cool and refreshed as ever. What's his secret?" The announcer, well, announced. Vegeta was pissed now. How could his son, **his** son, be thrown so forcefully that he actually lost the match? He growled, before noticing Kagome smirking happily down at the little boy called Kit.

"Onna, how did that boy do that?" he demanded of Kagome.

"Why do you think I would know how he did that? I wasn't the one fighting your son," she responded, facial features innocent. Vegeta glared. There was just something off about that girl. Snorting he turned to find Hiei directly behind him. "Your son will never be able to defeat that kid...being what he is," Hiei said before disappearing and reappearing next to Kurama, leaving Vegeta sputtering in rage. Goku was laughing now, having accepted the fact that Goten was beaten. He figured that now there was something more exciting to train towards, seeing as how both the youngest Saiyans were defeated so easily.

* * *

And here I'll end it and I'll have one more chapter to post after this and then I'll update slowly. I was just making up for lost time and making yo guys happy. So, enjoy!!!

(Okay, just a few comments before moving onto the finals. Normally I would say that a saiyan would beat a demon, because of how strong saiyans can get. But since this is my fic, and those two kids had a special kind of training, I made them very strong and smart. And as for who is going to win, you'll just have to read more and find out!!!)

Read and Respond and I'll let you know soon who will be winning the adult tournament.


	15. The Finals: Kit vs Sasami

Okay, so here is the last chapter for the night and then I'm done. Sorry, to keep ya'll waiting so long to update, I know I hate it when people take forever. So, here you go!!!

* * *

Chapter 15

The Finals: Kit vs. Sasami

There was a 15 minute break before the beginning of the final round and Kagome was nervous, not about the finals but about what she'd already let slip. She had let it known that she did indeed know both little fighters. She knew the others, even the youkai were already suspicsious of her and so id made her nervous as they tried to figure her out.

She was also nervous for a different reason. It seems that Kurama's fox youkai had been let out and had been strangely, staring at her for the better part of half the junior tournament. And while she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes directed at her and he made her feel so uncomfortable. It wasn't a bad feeling, par say...just the feeling you get when you're being hunted. It wasn't until she felt Kurama's sole draw the fox youkai back that she relaxed enough to enjoy the finals.

"Kage," she heard Inuyasha call. "Aren't you going to go down closer to watch the fight?" He walked forward with Sesshomaru at his side.

"Yes, imouto, don't you think they'll want you close to them?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone wondered who **they** were, while Kagome just smiled and nodded. Those two really knew how to make her feel better. And so, without another word to anyone, Kagome followed her two youkai brothers down to the ring to watch the finals.

Once down there, she dropped her guard and relaxed even more. Now that she was with them and further away from prying eyes, she could release some of her built up youkai powers which were quickly building up inside her ningen body. You see, because of her transformation into a full youkai, Kagome had to use her miko powers to hold back the youkai and bring forth a ningen body. And the process left her drained of energy. Now that she was with them, they could shield her by raising their powers and allowing her to draw strength from their energy.

"Thanks, fluffy, Inu, I really needed to get away!" She said, while leaning against Sess. He and Inu stood on either side of her, all three leaning against the outer walls of the arena.

"Yes, imouto, you must be careful. You haven't had to hold your youkai at bay for so long," Sess responded, allowing his arm to draw her closer so she could rest against his chest. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and allowed for some of his energy to pass into her body, thus rejuvenating and revitalizing her usual vigor.

When he was done, Kagome was filled with energy but still leaned against Sess. "Thanks guys, you always make me feel good." Both youkai smiled at her.

"All right, folks, and here is the part you've all been waiting for. Who would have guessed that just one hour ago, these two young fighters would have ended up in the finals? But they've both proven themselves as worthy opponents and so I introduce to you Kit and Sasami!" The crown cheered, and as did Kagome and Inuyasha, while Sess just smiled at the two children.

Sasami was blushing slightly, while Kit was grinning ear to ear with excitant. "So, Kagome, who do you think will win? 'Cause I really need to know so I can be sure my bet will win," Said Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to her stupid brother, eyes blazing. "You bet on them children? You moron. How could you....SIT!! Ah, I've been waiting to do that all day," she said as Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"Oi, wench, I was just joking, damn it!"

"Oh?" She raised and eyebrow in question.

"Uh...yes?" He answered uncertainly, taking a step back.

She glared. "NO, you're not, Inu, now SIT and SIT!" She smiled happily and turned back to Sesshomaru who was smirking in amusement. It was always funny to watch Inuyasha get thrown into the ground. They proceeded to ignore the snarling hanyou by striking up a conversation about how this fight was going to end up.

The fight began not a second later and Sess, Kagome, and the now sitting Inuyasha, watched in careful trepidation as the children began their battle. Kagome had to admit it was a very close match, but she had a feeling she knew who would win. The fight seemed to drag on for hours, neither fighter gaining the upper hand, until finally they were both at their ends and decided to make one final attack.

Everyone watched in anticipation as both Sasami and Kit flew to each other and both struck at exactly the same time in exactly the same place. Kagome watched with wide eyes as a cloud of dust appeared making it almost impossible to see the end result.

Finally the dust cleared, and Kit appeared to be standing, while Sasami had passed out. "Well, folks that was so intense. We'll start the count. One," Kagome bit her nails, "two" the audience began to cheer, "three," Sess and Inu clenched their hands, "four" the girl appeared to move, but she did not stand up, "five...six," she raised her head and looked around, "seven" Kit began to sweat. _Please stay down, imouto, I'm so tired. I don't want to fight anymore._ He said to himself. "Eight....Nine" Sasami collapsed in a dead faint. "And ten. It looks like we have our new champion. The winner of the Junior Division Championship and the boy who gets to go head to head with our champ, Hercule, is....KIT!!!" The crowd went wild and Kagome jumped up and rushed to the two children. The audience quieted down as the others watched from the stands.

"Hey, isn't that Kage?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it is," Kurama murmured. "I wonder what she's doing."

Back on stage, Kagome rushed to both children and pulled the grinning Kit into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed a moment later.

"You were great," Inuyasha exclaimed. "You both were."

"Yes, it was a most enjoyable fight to watch, young one," Sess agreed. He glanced at Kagome. "You've both been taught very well."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the announcer asked, stepping closer.

Kagome glanced up forgetting that he was there. "I'm Kage and these are my companions."

"Are these perhaps your students then?" the announcer asked, beckoning to the two young ones.

"No," Kagome answered calmly, but truthfully. The young girl, Sasami began to cough as she awoke and the audience watched as she sat up and looked around. Spotting Kagome standing over her she smiled sweetly before jumping on her. "Okaa-san," she exclaimed, (I think that's how you say mother or mom. If I'm wrong, oh well sue me) jumping into her arms. Much to everyone's shock, her new friends included, Kagome smirked before picking up both children, and holding them at her hip. Her eyes drifted to Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Kurama, and Hiei briefly. "These are my children." And with that she, along with Sess and Inu jumped off stage to go find the locker rooms and put these two to bed. They were exhausted.

* * *

And that's that!!!! I am not writing anymore tonight for you people so if you want more you must review a lot. Coming up next will be a break, but I'll probably give you more Kag/Ku, and Gohan/Yuk time to pass the time. So, I hope you all enjoyed my new chapters. Bye!!!! 


	16. Into the Black Portal

Well, here I am, back with another update. I am posting two chapters so some people better be happy. I'd also like to say keep voting for who you want to win. So far, most people want Kagome to win. And as to whoever asked me about Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, who knows, I might put that in one of his fights. I was planning to because I wanted everyone to be shocked by everyone's abilities. Anyway, thanks for those who are still reviewing, but keep it up. Thanks and enjoy the next two chapters.

Diclaimer: I have no possible way of every claiming Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 16

Into The Black Portal

Complete and utter silence was what met Kagome at her hotel that night upon her entrance, to which she was glad. At this time she was carrying her two kids and walking tiredly, just wanting to get into her bed and sleep the night away. She hadn't been sleeping well these past few nights, because of having some pretty weird dreams.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were following after her as the three had spent a very lovely day dodging their new friends; well at least Kagome did.

As soon as she'd left the ring, she's created a portal back to the Youkai realm, hoping to hide out at the castle for a few hours. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had followed her back, also hoping to escape from the loud and unbearable sights and smells from the ningens at the tournament. They had all had a major laugh as they watched the Saiyans and Youkai make a be-line down to the ring, hoping to catch Kagome and demand answers. They had watched as Kurama and Gohan had almost collided and smashed a weary Trunks who was accepting defeat with remarkable restraint. One would think that being Vegeta's son, Trunks would be just a little bit more upset about his defeat. Unfortunately for the son of the Prince of Saiyans, that would not be the case.

For Trunks was actually very excited to learn that there were others out there that would prove a challenge to him, besides Goten. He'd also gotten a big laugh at Goten for loosing to a girl, causing Goten to blush and Goku to laugh at his youngest son. Eventually things had calmed down as the group realized Kagome had escaped and would not be returning with her kits any time sooner. So they had all pretty much gone their seperate ways.

And so now here she was carrying both her tired kids who had been allowed to go back to their youkai forms soon after leaving for Makai. Kagome spread out her senses searching for any sign of threat to her secrets, allowing her invisible ears to listen for any breathing or sounds or approaching nuisances. When she didn't hear anything, she Sighed with relief glancing down at the two little bundles wrapped lovingly in her arms.

Kit at her hip yawned tiredly, and Kagome smiled gently at his youkai features. It seemed he'd gotten a little bigger during his stay at her Ningen house, but he was still the cute adorable kit he'd always been. With his red-tan hair and red tail he was turning more and more kistune every day. His ears had changed also, migrating to the top of his head. They were red tipped in a tan color, as was his two tails. Yes, that's right Kit had gained another tail, which meant he'd gotten a lot stronger from his training. She was so very proud of her son. She had to admit, that although Kit was adopted, Kagome had always felt in her heart that she was his mother and he her son. Perhaps in a former life it really was that way.

Turning to the other child in her arms, Kagome realized that Sasami also had gotten a little bigger. Her silver hair was slightly longer flowing down her back in a river of color. Her eyes, a crystal purple color always glowed with happiness and determination. It was strange that long ago, this little youkai hanyou had been living such a horrible life. But after the death of her ningen mother, Kagome had stumbled upon the small youkai while out on patrol on Sesshomaru's lands. Kagome's mothering instincts had immediately kicked in and she'd taken the small girl to live with them at the castle. Over the years, Sasami came out of her depression and eventually began calling Kagome, mother. She'd become much happier after Kagome officially adopted both her and Kit. She'd also begun training, a thing which Kagome found to be good for the little shy youkai. Now she could take care of herself quite well from all the training she'd received, as well as boost her self-confidence.

Yes, Kagome sighed with happiness as Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist smiling gently at the two kids held protectively in their mother's arms, she was so very proud of them both. She kissed the top of their heads and went to withdraw from Sess's embrace as a loud barrage of voices suddenly could be heard approaching at an alarming rate.

"Oh, no," Kagome groaned in Sess's arms, as he let out a growl and pulled her tighter against his body. "This can't be good," she muttered as Inuyasha heard the sounds and also drew closer to his older brother and sister. He too placed an arm around her shoulder as Kagome turned and buried herself and her kits as if to protect them from prying eyes since they were still asleep in their youka forms.

She turned away just as Gohan, Mirai, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke came crashing through a nearby doorway. Their destination; Kagome!

They stopped upon noticing who was with her and gulped at the menacing glares of the two males, who seemed to constantly be around the young girl. A full second later, Yukina came running through another doorway and stopped protectively in front of her sister, throwing her arms out as if to block her from view. She shot her an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, I tried stalling them all day, I really did!" she cried, throwing her arms around her sister.

Kagome felt a little guilty about leaving Yukina to deal with their questions. "It's okay, Yukina-chan, I guess I should have told everyone sooner."

Kagome turned pleading eyes onto her adoptive brothers as everyone else seemed unable to move or speak. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged glances, knowing that eventually they would have to tell them what they were. Sesshomaru glanced back down at the girl in his arms, as she shielded her children, althewhile imploring his answer.

Everyone watched stunned at what happened next. Sesshomaru....barked. And Kagome responded.

_Kagome, it's okay. Let's just find somewhere safe, away from others._

Kagome nodded before replying, _all right._

She turned to the others as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha released her. Her face went blank, schooling in her features so no one would feel her anxiety.

"If you want to know what it going on, we will tell you, but we cannot do this here," she started. "And," she glanced at Gohan and Mirai, as well as the Youkai in the room, "I expect that this discussion will go both ways, as I know for a fact you all have your own secrets, as well." She watched as Gohan and Mirai paled, while Kurama seemed to nod in agreement.

"Agreed," Someone said from her left as Vegeta and Goku approached from out of the shadows.

"Very well, but we must not talk here. If you wish to know, follow us," Kagome said, nodding at Sesshomaru. Without a glance at the rest of the group he calmly slashed the air creating a portal out of thin air. The Saiyans jumped back in shock, while the Spirit Detectives wondered how on earth they would know how to use a portal. Noticing the suspicious looks from the Saiyans, Kagome calmly smiled. "It's all right, it's just a portal. It'll take you to our home where we can talk without any...." She trailed off and glanced into a corner and spotted two mischievous little saiyans. "Spying eyes....Goten and Trunks you may come out now."

Everyone watched as both chibis flew out and landed next to her. One, the youngest one approached the portal first. He looked over to her and then back to the portal as Kagome smiled reassuringly. Then both him and Trunks grinned before jumping into the dark tunnel.

"Well..." Mirai began. "If they're not afraid then there's nothing to fear, I guess." He followed after them and Gohan ran after him. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei, who knew about portals had no hesitation in hurriedly catching up to the four Saiyans, while dragging in Kuwabara. Yukina stood next to Kagome as they watched the Saiyans walk curiously over to the four.

"It really is okay," Kagome said softly. She jumped through still carrying her children in each of her arms. Goku and Vegeta glanced at the two men.

"Hey, look, brother, they're scared," Inuyasha taunted, earning a glare from Vegeta and a nervous chuckle from Goku. Sesshomaru snorted before roughly pulling his brother over his shoulder and into the darkness. He turned back to his guests. "Don't mind him....he'd still just a pup, but we must hurry if you want to get done early enough to sleep."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief and heaved Vegeta in with him. Sesshomaru followed soon after, closing the portal swiftly behind him.

Once upon the other side, everyone was amazed to find themselves at the entrance of a large white glittering castle.

_They're royalty? _Was pretty much everyone's thought.

"Welcome to my home," someone said opening the large wide doors. Kagome stood there in the doorway, amused at everyone's awe. "Well come on, my brother's are all ready inside and they get pretty impatient."

With that everyone followed her into the castle, still quite amazed.

"Wow, Kage, you guys live here?" Goku asked walking to catch up with their host. She turned to him and he noticed she now carried her two kids on her back, both of them buried under her hair.

She noticed his glance at her children and the way they were situated. "They always like to sleep here. They could hold on like that for days if I let them," she said her eyes sparkling merrily. "But to answer your question, well all will be explained soon enough." The way she was looking at him, so calm and peaceful made him loose his unease with the unfamiliar atmosphere. She seemed so serene and at peace that he couldn't help but felt calm in her prescence.

Kagome opened another set of doors to find Sesshomaru with Inuyasha to the left of the table, sitting at the head of a long dinner table. "I took the liberty of having the servants prepare us a meal, as I am certain you are all hungry," Sesshomaru stated from his position. "Sit," he nodded to the several chairs that lined the table.

Vegeta was feeling quite strange at being in a castle again, and making him feel quite nostalgic for his lost past and race. It was obvious to him that this man or whatever he was, he was someone quite important. But what was it that had him so on edge about? What was it about these people that made him feel so at ease and yet....so at home.

* * *

Well how was that? Are you happy yet? Next chapter we'll get to some of Kagome's explanation. Please, please, please, read and respond. It would mean a lot to me. 

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	17. The ExplanationPart 1

Okay, so here it is.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu

* * *

(Okay, this is the way the seating arrangements go, okay.)

Sesshomaru

Kagome Inuyasha

Yukina Kurama

Gohan Hiei

Mirai Yusuke

Vegeta Goten

Goku Trunks

Everyone get that? Just picture it by thinking of a long table and starting with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Chapter 17

The Explanation-Part 1

As everyone took their seats, they took notice as Kagome said down on Sesshomar's right.

"So, I think we should get down to business," Kagome began as everyone looked at her expectantly. She sweat-dropped. Boy was this stuff hard. "Lets start by reintroducing ourselves. I am Lady Kagome of the Western lands, better known to you boys as Kage and Yusuke's cousin. To those of you who don't know, this is the Makai, a realm for Youkai."

"Youkai?" Vegeta asked, looking to Hiei, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Youkai?" Trunks and Goten asked excitedly. "You mean there are such a thing as youkai?"

Kagome gave off an amused laugh, while Sesshomaru and Inuasha smirked. "Why, yes child, and I should think that you would be most inclined to believe in demons, being what you are." She looked pointedly at the Saiyans. They all paled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and yes I, along with my brothers, know who and what you are," she glanced around at the other youkai, "as well as the other youkai who frequent the room at this time." This time it was the Reikai Tentai who paled.

"Anyway, getting back to the point, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and his brother Inuyasha, Lord of The Northern Lands."

"What?!" Everyone cried at once, throwing a million questions her way, sending her head into a tailspin.

"You mean to tell me, these are the Youkai Lords of Makai," Kurama asked, shocked, while Yoko was bouncing around excitedly of the fact that his mate was royalty. Kurama told him to calm down or else it was the closet for him. Yoko shut up but tuned in to listen to the explanation.

"You're all royalty?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Kagome, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Yusuke cried, standing up.

"Hm, I wondered why I sensed so much Youkai energy from you two," Hiei spoke up, glancing pointedly at both Lords, who glared in return.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" Goku asked. He had to admit, this was all quite confusing.

"Hn," that was all Hiei had to say.

"What Hiei means is that he felt them all suppressing their energy, making it almost impossible to identify them as Youkai," Kurama explained.

"Wait, wait, are you guys all Youkai?" Gohan asked, glancing at Yukina who ducked her head shamefully. Hiwi caught the look and glared at the Saiyan coldly, wondering what that was all about.

Kurama tensed. "Yes, well Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't, but Hiei, myself, Yukina, and both Lords are obviously InuYoukai," he explained.

"Dog...."

".....Demons?" Goten and Trunks asked together before cracking up.

Sesshomaru glared. "And just what do you find so disbelieving, young one, when you yourself are a monkey of alien origin," he demanded of the little ones, causing them both to shudder in fear. Kagome sent him a death glare and he growled and ducked his head.

She smiled at the two chibis soothingly. "Don't worry about him. Underneath all that male arrogance, he'd really not so bad," she said gently, while he snorted in indifference and Inuyasha laughed at his older brother. "Anyway, yes there are many types of Youkai. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are indeed Youkai, while Hiei is a Koorime and Kurama," she shot him a look he couldn't identify, "he's a type of kitsune."

"Oh," Goten said, sounding quite confused.

"What about you Kagome? What is a Ningen doing as the Lady of the Western Lands?" Kurama couldn't resist asking.

Everyone watched as a sly smirk splayed across her lips. "Who said I was Ningen?"

Kurama gaped. "You mean, you're not?" He glanced at her, now more curious than ever to discover her hidden secrets. "Wait, but I can't feel any Youkai in you. How are you able to hide it that well?"

She continued to smirk in amusement. "Call it a gift if you will," she said shrugging her shoulders as if that explained everything.

"So what are you, miss Kagome?" Goten's shy voice asked.

She grinned mischeiviously at the little boy. "You'll find out soon enough, kid."

"So what is this Youkai Realm, Lady Lagome?" Gohan asked now very curious.

"Good question," Kagome said. "Well to start off you must know that the world is not as you know it to be. Instead of being one realm on earth, there are three. There is of course the Ningenkai, the Human Realm, Reikai, the Spirit Realm, and then there is a the Makai, the Youkai Realm. Now it used to be that there were only two realms, the Reikai and the Nigenkai. But about 400 Years ago some powerful forces banded together and decided that it was better for Youkai and Ningens alike to split up and live separately as the Ningen race began evolving and growing. Thus, the Makai was created."

She stopped, making sure everyone was listening. "Since Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Lands at the time of the break, he was allowed to keep his lands and eventually Inuyasha took over the Northern Lands. Yomi is the Lord of the South and Raizen is the Lord of the East." (I don't know if that's true, I just know that those were two of the Youkai Lords during the Makai tournament.)

A small yawn caught her attention as Kagome noticed the increased breathing of her small kids, which indicated they would be waking up soon. She watched as Kit began rubbing his eyes and finally caught his mother's eye.

He smiled at her, snuggling into her warm embrace before noticing his sister was still asleep. That was when he realized there were a bunch of people staring at him. Growling he leaped out of her arms and jumped onto the table. "Hey, who are all of you? And what are you doing here? If you've come here to-" he was cute off by Kagome's hand covering her kits mouth. "Shippo, apologize this instant. They came here for an important reason, they won't hurt anyone," she explained.

"Hey, kid why do you have a tail?" Trunks (chibi) interrupted. Turning to Trunks, Shippo immediately recognized his opponent from that day's fight.

"Kid?" Shippo asked, critically. "Do you even know how old I am?"

"What, seven-eight?" Trunks went on.

Shippo grinned evilly. "Try 52."

He laughed as everyone looked quite shocked at his age, well rather the saiyans did.

"Yes, Youkai age much slower than Ningens do, as I'm sure Saiyan such as yourself also have a remarkable life span as well," Kagome explained.

"So how old is your sister?" Goten asked, glancing curiously at the girl who had yet to wake up.

Shippo was about to respond when his sister's presence was felt next t him. Turning his head he found her sitting next to him, glancing shyly around at the newcomers.

Kagome sighed, before smiling at her guests. "Well, as you all probably heard me announce at the tournament, these are my kits, Shippo AKA Kit and Shiori AKA Sasami."

"Um, miss Kagome-lady," Goten asked shyly, "why do they look so different?" He looked embarrassed as if maybe they had some kind of weird disability. Kagome laughed at his shyness.

"It's okay, Goten, this is just what they look like in there Youkai Form. Shippo is a Kitsune and Shiori is a Bat hanyou."

"Wait!" Vegeta spoke up for the first time since arriving there. "You mean to tell us that whatever form you all Youkai are in right now is just a cover up for your real ones?"

"Oi, Monkey-boy, don't be so rude," Inuyasha exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Why you....." Goku cut off his friend.

"Sorry, we're just a bit surprised because you seem so normal looking. We all just thought it had something to do with your blood," he said, for once sounding smart.

"Well, you see Goku, all Youkai have some type of animal form, whether they are dog, fox, or bat, like Shiori. But some of us, the most strongest of our kind have a strong enough energy to sustain a Ningen Form," Kagome explained. "While it might be easy for you, being as you can pass by for being Ningen, if any one of us went around looking like we normally do we'd probably scare more than a few people, no matter what we look like."

"Wow, that seems kind of sad," Gohan said softly. Seeing the curious glances he explained. "Well it seems said that to get by with who you are, you have to hide youself from the rest of the world. I mean we all can get by because we look quite normal, but to hide yourself...."

"You're right, Gohan," Kagome said, smiling sadly. "It is quite said. But then again we do what we must to survive. And anyway, it is quite normal here where Youkai roam free. Here, we are free to roam about and live how our instincts tell us to live."

"But it's fun, too," shippo sprang up excitedly, startling Shiori who jumped next to Goten. "Sometimes we can play tricks on people and get by with the littlest things."

Goten and Trunks looked a little bit more interested. "You mean you play practical jokes on people?" Trunks asked.

"Sure watch this," Shippo said, transforming into a cat, much to everyone but Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's dismay. Shippo, in cat form, streaked by Kuwabara, who hadn't been paying attention and had been staring at the pretty castle. Kuwabara noticed the cat and jumped up.

"KIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTYYY!" He cried, launching himself through the air in an attemot to pet the 'kitty'. Shippo, being the sly kitsune that he is, had learned all sorts of tricks using shadows, so it was easy for him to jump through the wall, effectively knocking the big ox out.

A minute later and Shippo popped up right next to his mother and adopted sister. Trunks and Goten grew excited thinking of all the jokes they could play on people, while the others began clapping and laughing at the little boy's strange abilities.

"Wow, Shippo, how did you do that?" Goku asked.

"Well, being as he is a kitsune, foxes are naturally playfull," Kurama took over, seeing as he was a kitsune. "Shippo, by looking at him is a fire kitsune, meanly he controls fire and illusions. However, what confuses me is how he learned to manipulate the shadows so well."

"Why is that?" Gohan asked.

"Just like there are many species of animals, there are also different kinds of Youkai," Kagome said. "Like Kurama pointed out Shippo is indeed a fire/illusion kit. Besides his kind there are also Blue Kitsune, Gold Kitsune, Black-Ruby Kitsune, and silver kitsune, as well as many others, all which control a certain kind of element. So normally Shippo wouldn't have the natural ability of shadow manipulation as it is mainly a trait that black-ruby kitsunes have. However, that being said, Shippo has had extensive training by many other Youkai who have taught Shippo many other attacks other than that of his own. "

"That's amazing," Gohan said. And it was. "Who trained them?"

"Well," Kagome glanced to brother her brothers. "Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trained him, as well as some other friends of ours, but I trained him for the most part; him and Shiori both."

_Hm_, gohan thought. "How strong are you Kagome?" he asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Kagome glanced around at the expectant faces. If they thought she was just going to up and tell them what she was and how strong she'd become, they had another thing coming. She allowed a lazy smile to shadow her face, before answering. "Lets just say that if you saw what my kits can do while fighting two hanyou Saiyans, you'll be just as equally surprised to see what I can do." Her grin was so evil that she had everyone, except those that knew her, gulping.

Everyone pretty much had the same thought.....

_We're doomed._

* * *

Okay, and that is finally where I'm ending it tonight, because it's very early in the morning and I should be getting some sleep. Anyway, I hope you guys are satisfied for now. But I'll be updating two of my other fics before comgin back to this one. However, if you guys review enough I may be persuaded to post much faster and give you lazy bums something to read. For now, hope you guys enjoyed. See ya'.

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	18. Conversations In The Dark

Hey, people I've finally updated this fic. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

Conversations in the Dark

"_Hahahahaha," a woman was laughing gaily as something playfully chased her through the forest behind her home. She ducked under an arm as he came out of nowhere and rolled out of the way, at the same time duplicating a copy of herself in hopes of fooling him._

"_Ha, I've got you, Suna, you can never escape me," the man laughed childishly before blowing right through her copy and landing upside down underneath a tree._

_The woman collapsed on the ground as she observed her love's position. She was laughing so hard she didn't even notice as he slowly got up, smirking evilly and blind-sided her, knocking her flat on her back underneath his hard body. She instantly stopped laughing and began gasping for breath._

"_Get off me you, you lummox!" she cried trying to push him up, giggling slightly when he leaned down and blew on her ear._

"_Now that's not a very nice thing to say to your mate, koi," he teased placing small open mouth kisses on her neck, smirking every time she shivered with pleasure from his touch. When she didn't respond he began ruthlessly tickling her sides as she began to laugh and shriek._

"_Don't make me use my powers on you," she giggled madly from underneath him._

_When he didn't let up she smirked evilly and her hands began to glow an eerie white color as she touched his chest lightly before making him float up off her and into the air. Realizing what she'd done, he began twisting and turning in midair trying to swim unsuccessfully back to his mate. _

_She began laughing again at his pouting expression and finally lowered him back down to the ground where he immediately brought her into his embrace. For a moment the two stood there, lost in each other's love and presence._

"_Aishiteru, my Setsuna," he whispered in her ear._

_He was leaning down to kiss her when she replied, "Aishiteru, Ti-"_

:::Beep:::Beep:::

Kurama sat up touching his chest as a silver light began pouring out of it. That's when he noticed he was floating three feet above his bed; the one he'd been assigned to. Immediately whatever was causing him to stay afloat dropped him carelessly back on his bed and for a moment Kurama could only lay there, lost in confused silence.

He sat up, holding his head. _What was that? __Who were those people and why do I keep dreaming about them? _He asked himself as his breathing finally calmed. For the past several days Kurama had been dreaming about these two people, or whoever they were. And for once in his life, Kurama was stumped. Even Yoko didn't know what the dreams meant as he had confirmed these weren't some old recurring memories of his. In his dreams he could clearly make out the woman's name. But the male's; the dreams always stopped before Setsuna could tell him his name.

"**Yoko" **he called into his mind, wanting someone to talk to about this. When the kitsune inside stayed uncharacteristically silent, Kurama rolled his eyes, figuring the fox was sleeping; not that he didn't do enough of it. Deciding that he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep that night, he decided to get up and explore a little bit. Since it was the middle of the night, he doubted there was anyone out and about.

After finding some hakamas in the bottom of a drawer he decided to forgo the shirt as he was quite hot (in more ways than one) and left the room. Walking along the halls, Kurama studied the intricate paintings and carvings. Most were of giant Inu Youkai and various other demons. He stopped at one that caught his eye.

Stepping closer, he gasped. The painting was of a beautiful kitsune demonness. She was sitting on a grey bolder in front of a bright green tree. There were cherry blossoms all around, swirling around the vixen as she stared off into space. A smile of contentment or maybe it was mischievousness, rested upon her peaceful face. Kurama studied the painting when he realized there was something vaguely familiar about the female. Stepping closer he allowed a finger to trace over the face of the woman.

The vixen had light blue hair and silver ears with blue tips. Kurama couldn't tell how many tails she had from this angle, but something told him that this kitsune was not someone to be messed up.

"You know it's rude to touch someone's work without asking first," a voice behind him stated, causing him to gasp at the sudden sound. He turned quickly and found an amused Kagome standing behind him, a ruby red apple clutched in her hand.

"Uh, sorry," he stammered before clearing his throat. Since when had he become to without words. "I mean, I didn't mean to touch anything. I was just curious."

She arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to his side. "What about?" she asked.

Kurama watched as she gazed at the painting a small half-smile on her lips. He blushed and turned away from her turning back to the painting.

"Actually I was curious about this kitsune. Did you know her?"

"Know her?" Kagome asked in reply, hiding her smile behind the apple. She bit into it and watched as Kurama's gaze darkened as he watched a drop of juice run down her chin. Kagome smirked. So he was attracted to her. That was good to know.

"Yes, did you know who she was?" he asked again, trying to clear the rather lustful thoughts from his head.

"And what if I did?" she asked, casting him a curious glance. "Why do you want to know?" She smiled coyly. "Do you find her attractive?"

Okay now, Kurama had to think carefully about this one. Yeah, sure the woman in the picture was gorgeous. But here in front of him stood an equally pretty female who at the moment was looking especially delicious. He continued to gaze at her, noticing the small blush on her cheeks. He inwardly smirked in triumph before walking closer and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"And what if I did?" he asked huskily, against her ear. "What if I were attracted to this female? Would that bother you?"

Kagome shivered. So he wanted to play like that did he? Well two could play at this game. She brushed closer to him, allowing him to feel her soft curves. "Should it bother me?" she replied, looking up and into his dark emerald eyes.

**Good morning, red he-**

_Yoko? _Kurama asked as his inner kitsune who apparently had finally woke from his 'nap.'

**What are you doing? Don't just stand here talking to me. Talk to her, kiss her seduce her, whatever you do don't let her out of your arms, **Yoko demanded as Kurama chuckled at his antics. **God, she feels so good.**

_What do you think I was doing?_ He asked.

Now during this little exchange Kagome noticed Kurama's inattention, knowing he was talking to his counter part, and used his distraction as an excuse to nibble slightly on his neck.

Yoko and Kurama immediately stopped talking as a groan of pure male pleasure threatened to escape from Kurama's open mouth. "Kurama," Kagome whispered.

Kurama gulped as Kagome's tongue began to lazily swirl around one of his earlobes. "Yes, Kagome?" he asked his voice alive with hunger as his arms continued to bring her closer.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Kurama stopped in his tracks and stiffened. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked pulling her away from his skin, although missing her contact.

She smirked a knowing smile. "I know about Yoko, Kurama," she whispered into his ear.

Kurama could do nothing but gape at her. Kagome got tired of his gaping and shut his mouth with her fingers. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Tell you what? You tell me all about Yoko and I'll tell you a secret of mine, how's that," she bargained.

Hm, Kurama pondered what to do while Yoko was going crazy, telling Kurama over and over to tell Kagome about him. Finally he shrugged. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal." She nodded to him.

"Come on, we'll go to my room." Kagome led him through the halls to her room and needless to say he was quite stumped when they stopped in front of a seemingly normal wall.

"A wall?" Kurama asked skeptically as Kagome rolled her eyes, before placing a hand over a hidden safeguard. He watched stunned as a key hole appeared on the wall out of nowhere. Kagome used her demon powers to create an ice key and stuck it into the lock before Kurama could comment on her abilities.

Once inside Kurama looked around stunned at the beauty of her rooms. The room over all had a dark theme, with dark blue curtains. She had a four poster bed with a white sheet around it. The big difference in here was the temperature. It was freezing. "You like my room?" Kagome asked, still munching on her apple.

"Yes," he answered through chattering teeth. She gasped before realizing what had happened and immediately the room went back to a decent temperature.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"Kagome what was that?" Kurama asked when he could speak again. For a moment there, she'd almost felt...like a kitsune.

She smiled at him. "That, my dear, is my secret; but before I tell you anything you must swear not to tell anyone else about me. At least not yet," she said seriously. "I don't want them to know yet until I fight."

"You have my word, Kagome," Kurama took her hand and kissed it reassuringly.

"Thanks. Now tell me about Yoko and yourself. I only know that you have the soul of a kitsune in you and that you can talk to each other, but I know nothing of your past," Kagome sat down at the foot of her bed, bringing Kurama with her.

Kurama began to explain all about Yoko, how he'd once been a skilled thief who had lost his luck when a hunter shot him and forced him into the unborn fetus of Shuichi Minamino. By the time he was finished, Kagome had learned quite a great deal about him and had become slightly more interested in him. She couldn't help it. He was a very interesting person and a very intriguing puzzle. And kitsunes loved puzzled.

"So can I meet him?" Kagome asked suddenly after Kurama finished his bio.

"Ah ah ah," he taunted. "Not until you tell me your secret." His eyes were shining with curiosity and Kagome melted.

"That's fair," Kagome responded. "You know that painting you were studying earlier?" When he nodded she continued. "That's me."

Kurama stood up. "You-you mean you're the kitsune in the painting?" Boy, talk about surprises. But you know come to think of it, Kagome did remind him of the female in the picture.

"Yep, that's me," Kagome replied searchingly. She hoped he wasn't too shocked at her revelation.

"Wow," Kurama said, noticing her imploring gaze. "Wait, is that how you knew about Yoko?" He gasped as another revelation hit him. "You've been overhearing out conversations."

Kagome couldn't help it. He looked so cute blushing in embarrassment as he remembered some of his and Yoko's conversations ever since meeting Kagome. Kagome started laughing at him and flopped over onto her bed, while he stood there looking dumb. Finally he snapped out of it and started smiling. She didn't even hear him approach until he'd thrown himself at her and started tickling her.

"Ahhh! Kurama st-stop," she giggled helplessly. She tried tickling him back but Kurama merely caught both of her hands and raised them above her head, using his free arm to mercilessly continue his torture. Finally he stopped tickling her and realized what kind of position they were in. Kagome stared up at him, her cheeks flushed in laughter. She had a tired smile on her face and she was still giggling slightly from the after affects. Kurama thought she looked amazing.

Suddenly at the same time, both were struck with the odd sense of Déjà vu and snapped their gazes to each other as a feeling of absolute warmth crept up between them. For a moment both felt so light hearted that they almost cried. In the next instant the feeling was gone and both returned to earth looking quite stunned.

"Kurama, what was that?" Kagome asked confused. "I had the oddest sense that this has happened before. But that can't be. I've never even met you before."

Kurama frowned. "I have no idea what that was, but yes I felt it too. You're not hurt are you?"

Kagome smiled gently at the handsome demon. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his face down to hers. "I'm fine Kurama," she whispered. He smiled down at her gently before angling his head closer and stealing her first kiss. At first the kiss was slow, but then it began to grow with intensity. Kurama drew back to look at her as her eyes closed sleepily. Figuring he'd better leave and let her sleep, Kurama made a move to get out of bed. But Kagome wasn't having any of that.

She wanted him; she wanted Kurama. She knew that now. She wasn't sure at this point how deep her feelings ran for him, but she knew deep in her heart that this definitely wasn't something to pass over. And so Kagome took his hand and drew him closer. "No, stay with me," she whispered smiling sleepily at him.

"Kagome," he began but she placed her lips over his in a light kiss.

"Stay," she whispered again. And this time he let her pull him next to her soft curves. He felt her smooth warm arm slide over his bare chest and her other hand creeped into his hair and began playing with the ends as she drifted off into sleep. Kurama smiled softly at the young woman and wrapped his arms tightly around her perfectly small waist, anchoring her close to his side.

"Good night, Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

"Night, Kurama," she responded pulling closer to his body heat and sighing happily. The two slowly drifted off to sleep, sage in each other's arms, unaware of what lay ahead of them.

* * *

_Do you think they can really defeat him? _A soft female voice asked gazing at the sleeping couple.

A moment later a second figure appeared next to the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist. _Yes, koi, they'll be fine. As long as they love each other, eventually everything will come to pass._

_I worry, though, _the woman sighed leaning back into her mate's arms.

_It'll be okay. Once the split occurs and her soul completely accepts the changes, they'll be unstoppable, _the man comforted his mate.

The female finally smiled. _Yes, you're right, koi._

The laughing reply of, _aren't I always, _was the last sound that filled the room as the couple on the bed lay perfectly content in each other's arms.

* * *

Ah ha ha, I've finally updated this story!!! I hope you guys are happy. Anyway, to answer a bunch of questions I've had. Yes, I know I made a mistake when I referred Sesshomaru as the Lord of West and Inuyasha the Lord of the North when earlier I had said Sess was the king and Inu was Lord of the West. Let's just pretend I never said that for right now. We'll keep Sess at LOTW and Inu LOTN, k? That is until I can fix my story up. Anyway, I also had one reviewed who pointed out a lot of things. I'd like to reply that this is my story and if I made a character a certain way, it is that way because I want it that way. Also, Kagome is supposed to be strong, Videl is a bitch in this story because I can't stand her. She's all right in the anime, but I truly don't like her and I wanted to view her as a not so nice person. And anyway, Gohan isn't paired up with her, if you've bothered to read what I've written about him and Yukina. AS for some characters being ooc, well I apologize. This is my first fic and it is hard to write in characters from three different animes. Anyway, I think that is all the reponses I'm going to reply to. If you like me story, continue reading it. I promise it will start developing quicker, as I've set up Kagome and Kurama's relationship. The next chapter is the beginning of the actually World Championship so I'll start giving you hints about who the winner will be. And yes, you may still vote on who the winner is. Anyway, ttfn.

Ja ne.

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	19. Hiei's Acceptance and Kurama's Indecisio...

Hello, people. Okay I know its been like forever but here it is! I've finally updated and it is a pretty long chapter too. I'm so sorry that it took so long, but I started a whole bunch of other fics and got sidetracked. Then I had to think about where to go with this one. I know how I want it to end up, its just the middle parts that are harder to write. Anyway, in this chapter Kagome and Yukina spar as Gohan, Kurama, and Hiei come to watch. I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would have created a crossover anime called Yu Yu Inuyasha!! What do you think?!

* * *

Chapter 19

Hiei's Acceptance and Kurama's Indecision

Gohan had awakened early that morning to get some training in. When he went to the dojo to begin his warm-up, he'd immediately noticed he was not alone. To his surprise there was not one, not two, not three, but four others present. What was even more surprising was the fact that Yukina was one of them. Suddenly very curious about what she was doing, Gohan stepped into the full dojo and immediately felt the rise of ki; one from Yukina and the other...from Kagome.

Gohan almost stopped in his tracks as his eyes were centered on the fight before him. Yukina was at one end of the arena, while Kagome was at the other. Without warning, Kagome attacked Yukina and seemingly disappeared into thin air. The ice apparition didn't appear to be very frightened, and Gohan noticed her eyes were covered by a blind fold. Suddenly Kagome appeared behind her and Yukina effortlessly caught Kagome's elbow and swung her around, trying to flip her. But Kagome allowed herself to be pulled along, as she clasped a hold of Yukina's kimono and dragged her down, pinning the startled ice apparition on the mat.

"Do...you....yield?" Kagome panted, as she had her hand around Yukina's neck.

Yukina smiled and seemed about to, before she pulled a 180 and used her body to flip Kagome off her and toss her a few yards away.

"You're getting better, Yukina," Kagome said approvingly of her student. "But you're still not as good as me."

Yukina used her arms to block Kagome's quick lightening punches and finally had to flip back a few paces away from Kagome and drawing her weapon, which was a double edged sithe.

Overall Gohan was very impressed. Yukina was a very good fighter.

"Hello," a smooth voice came from Gohan's side, startling him a bit.

Gohan instantly relaxed when Kurama appeared beside him, smiling pleasantly. "Have you come to watch the match too?"

"Well, I have to say that wasn't my intention at first," Gohan admitted. His eyes swung back to the ongoing fight as both women were now circling each other, searching for any weak points. "But so far, this had been very intriguing. I hadn't realized how good of a fighter Kagome was."

"Yes, she's something all right," Kurama murmured, his eyes now watching the miko as she danced around Yukin'a blade.

"You like her," Gohan stated amusedly.

Kurama couldn't deny it and so he shrugged, his eyes flashing mysteriously. "Seems I'm not the only one," he murmured.

Gohan flushed a little.

"A word of warning, though," Kurama said seriously.

"What is it?" Gohan was almost afraid to ask.

"Just don't get on Hiei's bad side," Kurama whispered, glancing to the corner where he knew Hiei was watching his sister's fight with intense eyes.

"Hiei?" Gohan asked confusedly. "Why, is he her mate?"

Kurama chuckled under his breath. "No, no nothing like that...you see, Hiei is her-."

"Brother." A sharp cold voice echoed. Kurama's eyes widened. It wasn't like Hiei to come out and say it, and especially to one who had an interest in his sister. Kami knows how Hiei hated Kuwabara.

Gohan turned to see the little fire apparition standing right next to Kurama. _Kami, this guy is fast_, Gohan thought. _I didn't even see him move, and that is saying a lot_.

"Her-her brother?" Gohan asked nervously taking a chance to sneak a peak at the tiny ice apparition who was once again on her back.

"Yes, and I've got just one thing to say to you." Gohan gulped as Kurama looked a bit suspiciously at Hiei.

"Just don't hurt her," The fire apparition muttered before disappearing to another dark corner.

Kurama's eyes widened drastically and his mouth dropped open in surprise as he turned to stare at the demi-saiyan. Gohan looked a little less nervous but he was still glancing cautiously at Hiei's corner every few minutes. Kurama had to smile.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, as Gohan once again face him. "I don't know how you've done it, but I think you've earned Hiei's respect."

"But, how?" Gohan asked. "I've barely even met him."

Kurama shrugged. "I don't really know. With Hiei, sometimes it's hard to tell. But," his eyes shifted to wear Hiei stood in the shadows, waiting to strike Kagome if she dared hurt his little sister. "I think, he must sense your power. If it is one thing Hiei respects more than anything, it is power. And you do seem to have a lot of it. Besides, it's better than Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara?" Gohan asked, wrinkling his nose. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Both men began chuckling and pretty soon had gone into full-blown laughter.

* * *

Kagome glanced up from her spar with Yukina, her face drenched in sweat. She caught the sight of Kurama chuckling and blushed lightly. She continued to stare at him until a mean upper cut to her jaw, made her head spin.

"What was that, Kagome?" Yukina asked stopping short. That punch should never have hit.

"I'm sorry, Yu-chan, I got distracted by something," Kagome murmured still staring at the laughing Kurama who had settled into pleasant conversation with Gohan.

"Yeah, or someone," Yukina teased as she followed Kagome's line of sight and spotted Kurama talking with Gohan. Wait, Gohan?! When had he got there? She began to blush, a blush that Kagome caught after tearing her eyes off Kurama.

"Seems I'm not the only one," Kagome teased back as Yukina's blush brightened. Kagome began laughing at her friend as Yukina pouted and pushed her playfully away.

"Hey!" Kagome cried still giggling. She pushed Yukina back, only further.

Yukina began laughing and pretty soon both girls had started a small wrestling match. "I'm going to get you!" Kagome shouted, holding Yukina in a head lock.

"Not quite," Yukina retorted, succeeding in effectively tripping Kagome to the floor mat. Kagome giggled as Yukina began tickling her as she thrashed and screams. Her screams eventually reached the ears of the three attentive viewers.

Across the dojo, the sounds of laughter and shrieking brought Kurama and Gohan out of the intense conversation about their respective schools and their test scores (What? They're both the smartest kids. They probably would discuss their own scores trying to figure out discreetly who was smarter)

"What on earth are those foolish ningen doing?" Hiei's voice rang out from his spot in the corner.

Kurama looked up and caught the sight of Yukina in a headlock. Kagome and Yukina were laughing now and it seemed like a harmless fight. That was until both girls fell to the floor and began a wrestling match to end all matches. Kurama was immediately thankful that he was behind a wall, as he became immediately hard when he caught sight of some of Kagome's skin that was showing as her shirt rode up high on her belly. That was when he knew, he wanted her; wanted her in all aspects of a mate; as a lover, as a mother to their children. If she didn't stop this now, he would go insane.

Gohan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of Yukina on the floor tussling with another female. Gohan quickly thought along the lines of Kurama and couldn't help but be turned on as well. He knew he liked the ice apparition, there was just something about her cheerfulness and all around sweetness that appealed to him. He wasn't sure if he could call her a potential mate yet, but he was definitely interested in getting to know her.

(Hey, I want no complaints on this part. Men, in fact are pigs. And I know for a fact that for men watching two females wrestle is a major turn-on. Hey, come on all you ladies. After the initial shock of seeing your boy toy and an equally luscious male role on the floor like a bunch of four years olds, admit it, it also makes you hot. And if you don't know what I'm talking about...you'll know when your older.)

Yukina and Kagome were becoming out of breath from both laughing and crying at the same time. And so it came to some shock as Kagome felt arms go around her waist and pull her up. Kagome didn't have to look to know. She knew it was Kurama. She could smell his floral scent and...on top of that, a spicy scent she knew had to be arousal.

"Mm, Kagome, you don't know what you do to me," he whispered in her ear. Kagome couldn't help but sag against him at his hot words. Kurama began placing little openmouthed kisses along her neck and jaw, drawing forth little shutters of pleasure.

Oh, Kami, he was good. But she was better. "Oh, Kurama," she whispered, making sure he heard the longing in her voice.

She felt him smirk against the back of her neck. _So, he thinks he's won, does he? _She laughed to herself. Oh, she knew for a fact he wanted her now. But if he thought she was going to submit without a fight, he had another thing coming. Oh, sure, her demoness was screaming at her to take him and make her his. But it was also screaming not to let him dominate her, but to dominate him.

Before he could move, she had tripped him and brought him down on the mat. Stunned he could only lay there as her hot body moved on top of his. He was shocked a moment later when her lips gently traced his before nipping the bottom lip and sucking on it. She drew away and stared into his eyes, before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "I win."

* * *

Too stunned and aroused to do anything but lay there boneless, he could only watch and stare as she sauntered away, her hips swinging from side to side as she passed Gohan, who was beginning to talk with Yukina.

_Did you see that? Did you? _Yoko was bouncing around in Kurama's head. _Oh, she wants us!_

_How do you know she just wasn't teasing us? _Kurama mocked, although he had a feeling Yoko was right. If her smell had been any other indicator, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her...especially since he found out she was a kistune.

_Oh, I know. _Yoko said matter-of-factly. _She's just playing hard to get._ _And she's a kitsune. Didn't you like how she felt in our arms last night?_

_Like she belonged? _Kurama whispered to himself.

_Isn't that why you followed her out here after she left?_

_I-I think I love her, _Kurama's eyes widened in realization. _Oh Shit! I love her!_

_Hold on now redhead, don't get too excited!_

_Yes but, this is something totally new, _Kurama gasped. _I mean, I know for a fact you've never been in love before. _

_Sure I have, many times, _Yoko stated haughtily.

Kurama had to scoff. _That's not love, that's lust...and an entirely different thing. Lust, we can deal with, but love?_

_Look, what's the big deal? _Yoko asked. _So, we love her, big deal. She's beautiful and available...and a kitsune. What more could we ask for?_

_True, _Kurama had to admit.

_And you can just bet she's very powerful._

_Okay, you got me, _Kurama conceded. _So now what do we do?_

_Well, _Yoko began pausing for effect as he knew Kurama was listening patiently. _I suggest you make her fall in love with you._

_Yoko, you can't make someone love you, _Kurama muttered.

_You can with a little persuasion..._

_No._

_Awe, come on, _Yoko pouted. _I know you want to taste her just as much as I do._

_I said no...at least not yet._

_Why not?_

_Yoko, _Kurama groaned. _We can't just take her to bed and expect her to fall in love with us._

_It's worked for me in the past, _Yoko whispered. _Unless you're too chicken, _Yoko smirked.

_I am not. _

_Are too._

_Am not!_

_Are Too!_

_Yoko I am not going to get drawn into a stupid pointless argument with you as it is beneath me to participate in such mindless banter._

_........please?_

_No._

......_pretty please?_

_I said no._

..._.I'll be your best friend._

Kurama had to chuckle at that one. _Yoko, I think its safe to say you're already more than a best friend, you're more of an older brother/evil counterpart._

_Look, will you at least try and get her to love us? _Yoko pleaded.

Kurama sighed. Who was he kidding? He wanted Kagome just as much as Yoko, if not more. Why shouldn't he attempt to make her fall in love with them?

_Okay, but I am not...and I repeat not taking her to bed just to get her to love us. There are plenty of other ways to do this and I would like to get it right._

_Well...that's a start._

Kurama rolled his eyes and quickly blocked his counterpart away; all this bantering was giving him a headache. Or maybe it were those strange dreams he kept having. They only seemed to be getting longer and more confusing. One way or anther, he had to find out what was going on with himself....and Kagome. She'd confessed to feeling a certain connection with to him last night after their strange encounter. Maybe she could help him figure it out; it certainly would give him time to get to know her....and after that, only time would tell.

* * *

Okay, I am stopping there. I think the next chapter, if I ever get it out will be starting the Adult competition of the tournament. I promise! (crosses fingers behind her back) Anway, I really would like to thank ya'll who reviewed and I'm sorry once again that it took so long. But at least most of you read and liked my other stories. Anyway, please please please write me a review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, guys! Sorry to do this to you, but I am currently in the process of recreating Time After Time. Its new title is Finding Home and the first chapter has been posted. I have decided that my original story is nothing but crap and filled with stupid plot holes. I am going to be kind and give you guys about two weeks if you want to save the original somewhere, otherwise I am going to delete it forever. Any questions or concerns you have, please contact me. I will answer any PM's, I swear!

Love all you supporters of me.

Ja ne.

Kura


End file.
